Realist LoveCrazy life
by YoominC16
Summary: When ratings for Raw and Smackdown start to go down Mr.McMahon goes to the fans for help.They soon request...YAOI COUPLES. Randy/Evan Ted/Cody Chris/Miz Shwan Michaels/JoMo Taker/Shannon John Cena/Brian Kendrick Edge/Yoshi. Contains MPREG! Complete!
1. The Beginning of Something Fresh

_Disclaimer:__ I do not own anything having to do with the WWE. This purely fiction. _

" Argh… I can't take this anymore." Mr. McMahon yells to his creative staff.

Mr. McMahon and his top creative staff were currently have a meeting in his office. They knew something had to be up because they never have meetings in Mr. McMahon's private office on a Friday morning. Normally, all of the meetings took place in the board room with all of the staff on Mondays.

" Ratings on Raw and Smackdown have been steadily decreasing since April, we're loosing money and we can't afford to lose money. You guys are my top creative staff so… I need ideas people NOW." Mr. McMahon says still yelling.

Now everyone in the room was scared. Mr. McMahon's office was on the fourteenth floor of the building. He had fourteen huge windows in his office. Mr. McMahon was known for threatening to through people out of them. Most of the time he only threw objects out of the windows but his last secretary, Lisa, was almost thrown threw the middle window. It took the all of the building's security to get him off of her. Needless to say if someone didn't say something quick, it would be all of their last days on Earth.

"Well." Nick starts "We can start a Forum like thingy." Nick finishes. Nick was always the first to answer. He was one of the Senior storyline creators. He had worked for the company for 14 years and he knew the best way to keep your job was to just answer his questions or demands, even if your answer is stupid.

" A forum?" Mr. McMahon question giving Nick a WTF look.

" Yea so the fans can voice their wants and stuff and at the end of… 2 weeks we can see what they talk about the most and try to make a storyline about it." Nick says making it up as he goes along.

" That's great… and if the ratings go up, you'll get a **slight **raise." Mr. McMahon says to Nick, emphasizing the slight.

" Shelby… Shelby!" Mr. McMahon call out to his new secretary.

"Yes Sir." Shelby answers, running into his office.

"Tell those web designers I need for them to make a forum like web site thingy, tell them I need it up and running by midnight tonight, Tell them I don't care what they have to do just make it happen." Mr. McMahon says getting his normal swagger back into his voice because as of right now he was no longer worried.

"On it Sir." Shelby says as she walks out of his office heading to the design team's office.

" This better work." Mr. McMahon says to Nick in his intimidating voice. Nick gulped. He knew he was puting his job on the line but he had been doing that for the last 14 years and he still managed.

* * *

Its been two weeks and Mr. McMahon is currently sitting in his office waiting on the results from the forum. He was hoping that this worked. He didn't want to waste anymore time or money. His time was precious. He was 64 years old. He didn't have time to redo things over because unlike what everyone else thought Vincent Kennedy McMahon had a LIFE outside of wrestling. He was also in a recession. H couldn't afford to waste money.

" When are those data guys gonna get here Nick." Mr. McMahon said. He looked at his watch, those guys were late and Mr. McMahon didn't like to wait on **anyone**.

"Soo-" Nick was soon cut off by the door bursting open. Williams, the head of the Data and Statistics department walked in.

" Hello Mr. M sorry I'm late." Williams said.

"That ok and umm don't call me that ever again. So what do you have for me?" Mr. McMahon says in all seriousness of course.

" Well we went over everything and it seems like everyone wants Yaoi couples sir." Williams says, in all seriousness of course.

"Yaoi. What the hell is that?" Mr. McMahon says looking at both Nick and Williams for help.

" Um male couples sir." Nick replies with a little smile on his face.

"Like gay couples." Mr. McMahon questions, trying to get a better understanding of this situation.

" Yes sir." Williams replies slightly annoyed, what part of **male couples **didn't he get.

_Silence Fall upon the Room_

"Ok if this is what will make the ratings go up then I'm all for it. Now all I gotta do is pick the couples." Mr. McMahon says sitting in his thinking position.

" Actually the fans already picked them." Williams says hoping this will relieve Mr. McMahon's mine.

" Really well that's great I- wait what couple did they pick?" Mr. McMahon questions. He wanted to know what type of people he will have to deal with.

" Um" Williams starts as he flips a few pages in his note book. " Randy/Evan, John Cena/Brian Kendrick, Shawn Michaels/John Morrison, Ted/Cody, Chris Jericho/Miz, Undertaker/Shannon and Edge/Yoshi." Williams Finishes.

" Edge/Yoshi…That's weird" Mr. McMahon says as he strokes his chin, thinking about this unusual couple.

"Anyway." Mr. McMahon says snapping his self out of his own thoughts. "Shelby." He screams out.

"Yes Sir." Shelby says entering his office.

"Williams give her that sheet of paper with all of the couples on it. Shelby send all of those superstars an e-mail saying they need to meet with me in my office on Monday at 8:30 in the morning. Also put in the e-mail to have them send you something back saying they got the e-mail, if they don't e-mail you by Sunday morning call them and leave a message on their answering machines. This meeting is mandatory if they ask ok." Mr. McMahon belts out this order in one breath to Shelby, hoping she followed and got everything he said. He didn't want to have to repeat this.

" Got it sir, right away sir." Shelby says running out of his office to her computer to start working.

Mr. McMahon sits back in his chair. He take of his glasses and puts on the desk and rubs his eyes while he sighs. "This is going to be and interesting year."

* * *

**A/N:** Would love any feed back you can give me. Fill free to correct any of my grammar mistakes. There is probably many lol. I'm not real big on grammar or spelling.

Edge and Yoshi: yea I know I bet no one every thought about that couple. Well I like to bring in new things and in this story the new thing will be Edge and Yoshi. Suki Desu ne?

I notice I used the number 14 a lot I don't really know why 14 is not my favorite number. So I looked it up and on one website it said 14 meant the unexpected and your need to adapt to ever-changing circumstances. It is also symbolic of overindulgence and how you are giving too much into your desires. I don't know I don't think that's me. Hehe.

I don't know how long this story will be not too long I hope.


	2. The Breakdown

It's Monday morning at 8:25 and the fourteen superstars that Mr. McMahon wanted to meet with are in his office. John Cena, Randy Orton, Undertaker, Edge, Shawn Michaels, and Yoshi are sitting in the plush black chairs that cover his office. Chris Jericho, Miz and John Morrison are sitting on of the black plush love seat to the right of the chairman's desk. Shannon, Evan, Brian, Ted, and Cody were sitting on the black sectional facing the chairman's desk.

Shannon was very nervous, probably the most nervous of them all. He couldn't stop looking at the windows. The fourteen windows that lined Mr. McMahon's office. He knew that eventually they would be thrown out of the windows if the big man was pissed off, but then he looked around the room. Undertaker, Shawn, Cena, Orton, and Jericho were in the room so that meant something good was about to happen. Right?

"So" Brian Kendrick says breaking the silence. "Does anyone know why we're here?" Brian finishes. Everyone immediately replies with a "No" or some form of it. Brian sighs and looks at his watch…8:27 a.m. three more minutes.

"Why would he call back you two? I thought you guys were still on vacation healing up." Miz says while pointing at Mark and Shawn. Miz was trying to figure out this situation. He knew it had to be something really good for Mr. McMahon to shorten the two legend's vacations.

" We thought the same thing. I guess the vacation is over." Mark replies in his deep intimidating voice, it was too early in the morning to have a conversation.

Silence fills the room once more. Brian checks his watch again. It reads 8:30.

The double cherry wood doors to Mr. McMahon's office burst open. The chairman walks in and takes a seat in his big typical black CEO chair. Shelby stands behind him with a tape recorder so she can make written notes about this session later.

" Hello Gentleman I know you guys are probably wondering why you're here on such short notice." The chairman begins. " Well everyone here is getting a storyline change." Mr. McMahon finishes with his usual swagger. He looked at all of their faces, they were all surprised.

"Good Change or Bad?" John Cena ask. "Well it depends on how you look at it. Since the fans wanted it, I consider it good but you may consider it bad." Mr. McMahon answers.

"So." Mr. McMahon says turning his attention back to the whole group. "Everyone here is going to get a love interest…A male love interest." Mr. McMahon says in confidence.

"What? Did the fans really vote for this?" Randy says angrily. He could fill an IED attack coming on. Yes Randy Orton really had IED.

" Yea This sounds like bull." John Morrison says angry as well.

"Look." Mr. McMahon yells as his hand hits the desk. " Ratings are going down and we're loosing money. If we lose anymore money, your paychecks will be getting cut and you don't want that do you." Mr. McMahon continues to yell.

SILENSE

"Exactly so I got the writers working on your lines and this storyline will be put into action next week." The chairman says getting back to business. " The couples are Randy/Evan, John C/ Brian, Ted/Cody, Shawn/John M, Undertaker/Shannon, Chris/Miz, and Edge/Yoshi. These pairings are non-negotiable." Mr. McMahon states. All of them look at each other in disbelief. "I don't really know Edge. How am I suppose to be his lover if I don't know him." Yoshi ask. He made a good point.

"You will just have to get to know each other. You will have plenty of time because from now on you will be rooming with your respective partner." "Now Shawn." Mr. McMahon says jumping to the next subject, "I know you weren't suppose to debut as the new RAW GM til next month but now is the perfect time and Mark you will be coming back to T.V. in a few weeks." Mr. McMahon says. " I'll call all of you tomorrow, the scripts should be done Good day gentleman." Mr. McMahon finishes signaling that they can leave.

They all leave his office and hurry to the elevators. Cody makes it there first and presses the down button for the group.

" This is-" Shannon starts. "Bullshit." Edge finishes. " But he is right about the getting to know your partner, we gotta be comfortable with each other." Mark says. " So why don't will all hit the club after the show tonight. We can go to the VIP and talk." John M says. He really just waned to party but everyone agrees to the idea. The elevator bell rings and the door opens. They all ride the elevator down to the lobby. When the elevator reaches the lobby, they get off and start walking to their cars when Brian has an idea.

" Hey why don't all the couples ride together…it would make the storyline more believable if the couples were together." Brian says. Brian didn't really wanna ride with Cena. It just he didn't like driving and especially at night. Everyone was fine with it and went to their cars and drove off.

**

* * *

**

**MONDAY NIGHT RAW BACKSTAGE 1HR BEFORE SHOW TIME**

" What Vince is making you guys go gay?" Maryse ask followed by a huge laugh. "Shut up its not funny." Evan says back. " Haha I know but Haha." Maryse laughs out.

Evan just looked at Maryse as if he was going to beat her. He still didn't understand why he was friend with her. Well I guess it was because her and Brian were the first people to talk to him when he debut. She wasn't anything like the Maryse she played on T.V. she was the total opposite.

"Hey" Maryse said, snapping Evan out of his thoughts. "How is this thing gonna work? It sounds interesting." Evan gives her a WTF look. "What? I'm a big fan of yaoi." Maryse says with her thick French accent.

" Wait you read Japanese mangas and you can barely speak English." Evan says to her with laughter in his voice.

" You know what, that's why you're the girl in your relationship." Maryse says back quickly, hoping it stung a little.

Before Evan could say anything, Brian, Yoshi, Melina, Cody, and John Morrison burst through the door with food in hand.

"So did Evvy tell you about their story line." Melina says while walking over to Maryse. Melina sits down next to her and takes a sip of her soda. " Its so cute right?" Melina ask with a little hint of fan girl in her voice. "Yea he did. It is cute." Maryse says squealing like a fan girl.

" Could you two please show us some sympathy." Yoshi says. "I might have to kiss Edge and I don't know where that mouth has been." Yoshi finishes with a bit of sadness in his voice.

" Guys it will be ok its not the end if the world and besides storylines come and go, the fans will be over it in a few months." Melina says trying to console them. It wasn't working.

"Yea guys its time to get ready we'll be starting soon." Jerry, the backstage manager. Says.

"ShowTime." Melina yells. They laugh and run to their places

**

* * *

**

**CHRIS JERICHO'S DRESSING ROOM**

"Come here." Chris calls out to Miz, who is currently looking at himself in the mirror. "What" "Come Here Mike" Chris calls out once more.

Mike walks over to Chris until he is standing in front of him. Chris pats his lap with his left hand and Miz sits on his lap. Chris's arms immediately wrap around Mike's waist. "What Chrissy?" Miz ask. Chris doesn't normally act like this at a show. " At least we don't have to pretend anymore…when we're out there among our fans…I can say your mine and I'm yours." Chris states. Mike smiles, "Yea we can can't we." Chris kisses Mike on the lips. "Is the door locked." Chris ask. Mike nods in confusion.

Chris then take his hand and slides it down Mike's trucks. "Wait what are you doing stop it." Miz yells. He knows he can conceal a hard on in these trucks. "Be quiet or people will hear." Chris says, still playing with Miz's cock as if he didn't hear Miz just now.

"Mmm No Sto-" Miz was soon cut off by Jerry. "Chris we're ready for you now." Jerry yells.

"Ok coming." Chris yells back. He seats Miz on the side of him and gets up to leave. "Hey what are you going to do about this." Miz says pointing at his dick. "I'll do something about it later but I have to go now." Jericho says, ad with a kiss he is gone.

"Bastard…but I still love him." Miz says smiling.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Chris/Miz already a couple. I bet you didn't expect that.

Oh and the Shawn/Taker match a wrestlemania never happened in my story.


	3. VIP

It's 11:30 p.m. and all of the new found "couples" are at the club. The club is called Loco Nights. it's the hottest 21 and up club in this town. They knew a lot of people would be there. So they knew the bodyguards and bouncers would quickly escort them to the V.I.P section of the club. It would also be easy to get to know one another without some fan running up to them. All of the people in here were interested in too many other people and doing other things.

The fourteen men made their way to the V.I.P. They had to kick and push through all of the people but they finally made it.

Randy had a hard time talking to Evan. Unlike what everyone thought, Randy wasn't a playboy. He didn't sleep around and have random one night stands. He had relationships, serious relationships. He was with his last girlfriend for almost 5 years before they called it quits. She couldn't take him being gone all of the time, it was either her or his job. He chose his job. So he took a sip of his bourbon and broke the ice.

"So what do you like to do in your free time?" Randy ask Evan shouting over the loud music. "I like to read." Evan responded. What? Everyone likes to read. Ok So he was kind of Nerdy. So what. "Me too." Randy said. Randy was nerdy as well.

* * *

Unlike Randy and Evan, John and Brian hit if off as soon as they sat down. Maybe it was because of the alcohol or maybe it was because they were both naturally talkative. Whatever the case, the night was starting to look up for both of them.

"You know what." Brian says a little tipsy. "What?" "Your not like what they say." Brian answers. " What do they say?" John ask, curious about what people say behind his back. " That you're a bitch but you're not you're pretty cool." Brian answers, taking a sip of his drink. "And who says this about me." John ask. He wants to know so he can beat them up. " Don't worry about it." Brian says with a laugh and takes another sip of his drink. He knew he was gonna be drunk tonight.

* * *

Shannon was a little intimidated by the Undertaker. No that was an understatement, he was down right afraid. I mean who wouldn't be. He was a unbelievably huge man with dark eyes.

Taker knew Shannon was scared. Shannon looked at him as if he was a monster ready to attack and eat him up. Taker thought this was cute but he didn't wanna scare him any longer so did decided to break the silence.

" You know I find you impressive." Mark says. This was true. He had been watching Shannon, in the ring of course, and he thought the kid was pretty good. " Really, I thought you never even notice me. You never say anything to me when we do shows together." Shannon says in his surprised voice.

" What? No I watch you all the time you interest me. I never speak to you because you never speak to me." Undertaker responds staring right into Shannon's eyes.

Shannon laughs to hide his nervousness and he is so glad its dark in this club or he wouldn't have be able to hide the blush that's beginning to form. The two men continued to talk about random things until "OMG" Shannon says aloud. "What?" Mark ask looking a round to see what's going on. "This is my song." Shannon says, shaking his head to the beat. " Come on lets dance." Shannon says. He grabs both of Takers hands but Taker pulls him back down. "Where are you going?" Taker ask. "To the dance floor to dance…or can you not dance." Shannon says with the most innocent voice but his look is very challenging. " Lets go." Taker says and pulls Shannon out of V.I.P and on to the dance floor. The dance face to face but very close to no another, challenging each other as they move.

* * *

Shawn and John Morrison are sitting in the lounge watching Taker and Shannon dance all up on each other.

Shawn shakes his head. "There are going to be some crazy pictures on twitter of those two." Shawn says still watching the two men dance.

"Pictures are probably going up as we speak." John says. John takes a sip of his drink.

"So anyway." John begins. "What were we talking about?" When Taker started dancing, they lost all train of thought and focused on him. Who knew he could dance?

" Umm…Oh why you where so much glitter." Shawn answers. John laughs very loud. "It makes me stand out. When people see me, they can't help but stop and stare. They try to figure out what I am. I love the attention…just like you love it too.

John was no fool. He knew why the fans paired them up. They were basically the same person. They both loved to stop the show. They always did something crazy, so they were always talked about and forever embedded into the memories of everyone. They both were a little conceited but they had every right to be. They are very sexy. Everything he is Shawn is.

" Yea you're right but I'll never wear glitter." Shawn says with a laugh. "Ok you say that now. OMG is that Ted and Cody on the dance floor." John says. Shawn turns and looks. All he can do is shake his head.

* * *

There was no need for Ted and Cody to get to know one another. Ted and Cody have been best friends their entire lives. They had met each other through their fathers and they have been friends since. In Cody's eyes, they were just best friends but Ted always wanted more. Ted found Cody extremely irresistible. Ted found it hard to keep his hands off Cody so he hugged him…a lot. He loved Cody and maybe this storyline is the opening he needed to confess his feelings and stop living a lie.

" Do you see Mark and Shannon dancing who knew Mark could dance." Cody says laughing.

" Hey Cody do you think this storyline will affect our friendship." Ted ask. He was very serious about this.

" No I mean will always hug and touch one another." Cody says taking another shot.

"What if we have to kiss?" Ted ask. Ted didn't know if he would be able to hold himself back if he had to kiss Cody.

"…Well then we will have to kiss. It shouldn't be too weird. Besides I rather kiss my male best friend then a male stranger." Cody says. Ted didn't know why Cody was so damn optimistic about everything. Ted sighs heavily. " Come on Teddy, lets shown the dead man and that puck princess who really rules the dance floor." Cody says. Ted grabs Cody's hands and they hit the dance floor.

* * *

"So you're cool with this storyline." Edge says extremely slowly so Yoshi can understand.

" Edge you don't have to speak so slowly. That accent I put on is just for T.V. you know." Yoshi says in perfect English.

Edge sits back on his chair like he as just been blown back by a gust of wind. "So are you cool with it." Edge ask again but in his normal voice.

Yoshi sighs. " At first I was shocked and I didn't want to do it but then I was like fuck it I can't really afford to be picky like you or Orton, or Cena, or Taker, or Shawn. I'm not one of the TOP superstars. I need all of the limelight I can get." Yoshi takes a sip of his drink and the continues, " I'm not promised a match every week or even an appearance on T.V. but you are." Yoshi says and points to Edge. " I know that if I'm on your arm, I'll at least be on T.V. every week because your on T.V. every week. I'll get my piece of the limelight, your check will get bigger, Mr. McMahon will get his ratings. Everyone wins." Yoshi finishes.

Edge leans towards him and smiles. " So basically, you're gonna use me." Edge says. "Yep." " You're a really opportunist Yoshi." "You're not the only one looking for opportunities Edge." "My real name is Adam by the way." "Mine is Naofumi" " I'll just stck with Yoshi." Yoshi laughs "Ok Adam."

* * *

Jericho and Miz snuck off to the back of the V.I.P. No one was back there. Not even bodyguards. They were making out on one of the silver couches. Chris was on top of Miz, taking total control. Chris wanted to kiss like this forever by Miz needed to breathe NOW. Mix breaks the kiss.

"Chrissy I need to breathe." Miz says gasping for air. " Ok you have enough air now." Chris responds and reclaims Mike's mouth.

Miz pushes Chris off of him and he sits up gasping for air. " Chris." Mike looks around. "Aren't you afraid someone will see us." Mike ask. He knew Chris wanted to keep this a secret.

" No because now we have a storyline to blame it on we can just tell people we have to be in character all of the time. Or we're practicing." Chris says putting his arms around Miz . "Now lets get outta here and go back to the hotel."

Mike looks at Chris and sees the lust in his eyes. Chris was always horny. Mike shakes his head. "You're gonna have to pretend to be drunk so the others won't ask questions." Mike says. " Ok lets go. I'll lean on you." Chris says jumping up excitedly.

The walk out of the back with Chris leaning on Miz. The first couple the see is Randy and Evan. As they walk towards them, Miz studies the situation. Evan is rubbing his hand up and down Randy's arm while Randy is rubbing Evan's leg. Miz's gaydar was going off at this cite. Miz walks up to them and clears his throat.

"I'm taking Chris back to the hotel. He's wasted." Miz shouts over the music. Randy and Evan both look at Chris. Chris was stumbling and saliva was coming out of his mouth. "Yeah you need to take him back." Evan says a little disgusted. " I tell everyone your leaving." Randy says and pulls out his phone to text the others notifying them of the situation. " Ok thanks see you tomorrow." Miz says and pulls Chris out of V.I.P.

Once they get out side Chris straightens up. They both hop in the car, Chris in the drivers seat and Miz in the passengers. Chris starts the car and zooms to the hotel. "Chris can you slow down." Miz screams. He didn't feel too safe right now even with the seat belt on. "Nope." Mike hopes they make it back to the hotel in one piece.

The rest of the gang parties hard until about 1 A.M. then they called it a night because they got to be at the meeting with Mr. McMahon at 7.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: The song that Shannon/Taker, Cody/Ted are dancing to is Digital Bounce by Se7en because I was listening to that song while I wrote this chapter.

After this chapter things will begin to pick up. The couples will progress a lot more and the story lines will be revealed. Yoshi/Edge will progress the fastest because Edge is Rated R. LOL. The Nexus will also appear. Marsye and Melina will pop up more. Oh and Layla too.

Thanks 4 reading


	4. Smackdown

It was seven in the morning and the fourteen superstars were once again in Mr. McMahon's office.

Mr. McMahon looked at all of the superstars. He could tell they had been out all night. They all looked like they had been hit by a tornado. Miz and Jericho looked the worst. He could tell they had been up all night partying. ' _I told them to get to know one another, not use this as an excuse to party_' Mr. McMahon thought. He shakes his head and sighs. '_Well we better get started before they fall asleep._'

" Good morning Gentlemen, I have your scripts." Vince says and hands they to Shawn. Shawn give him a 'I don't know what to do because its too damn early' look. " Take the one with your name on it and pass them around." Vince explains. Everyone takes the script that belongs to them and waits for Mr. McMahon's instructions.

" Now Raw superstars" Vince begins. "We have worked in the Nexus into the storylines. Once you and your partner become an "official couple" the Nexus will try to get to you by threatening the girls of the relationship and also trying to steal them away from you." Vince finishes. He was excited out this storyline.

All of the Raw superstars just nodded in response. They were too tried and hung over to argue or even really pay attention.

"Shannon, Mark!" Mr. McMahon yells out causing Shannon and Mark to straighten themselves up. They were both fast asleep. Vince was fully aware of that. That's why he yelled.

"Your storyline will involve Kane." " Kane is trying to figure out who attacked his bother and Shannon will say he talk to the Undertaker and Taker told him who did it." "Then in 2 weeks Shannon will lure him to the ring and then BAM Undertaker comes out of no where and attacks Kane revealing to the world that Kane was his attacker." "Shannon will continue to help you beat your brother and will help you with other things then you will reveal your relationship but that will be by mistake." Vince says all of this very excitedly using hand motions and all. He was very proud of this because he came up with it.

Vince doesn't appreciate their lack of excitement about all of this. All of the writes work a whole 24 hours non-stop so they could have perfect storylines. But what did they want? They wanted to go to sleep. Vince sighs once more. " Any questions?"

"Yea." Jericho says. "Canwego?" Jericho runs all of his words together because he is so tried. He was up all night satisfying himself. Mr. McMahon gives him a death glare. This look doen't phase Chris because he is too sleepy to notice. Vince hit's the table causing everyone to jump.

"Yes you can go GET OUT NOW!" Me. McMahon yells. They all jump out of their seats, hurry downstairs and to their cars. They drive back to the hotel at top speed and once they get to the hotel they fall into bed into a deep sleep.

**

* * *

**

**A few hours later.**

Yoshi and Edge were the only couple up so they decided to read and go over the script since they were the fastest progressing couple.

Yoshi laughs as he reads the script. "I run out of your dressing room with a confused look on my face. Evan ask me something and I just say 'I don't know'. This is kind of corny." Yoshi says still laughing.

" Hey you we have to kiss on the Raw after that. "Flip to page three." Edge says. Yoshi flips to page three it reads ' Edge and Yoshi passionate kiss but then Yoshi pushes Edge away and then he runs away.'

"OMG I knew we were going to have to kiss but I didn't expect it to happen so soon I thought at least next month but two weeks…wow" Yoshi says in a state of shock.

"Yea… Maybe we should practice the kiss." Edge says with a little hesitation.

" Right now?" Yoshi ask still in shock.

"Yea so it will look more natural on camera." Edge explains. Yoshi hesitates but then says yes.

They both decide to stand up because in the script they stand up. The recite the lines leading up to the kiss perfectly. When its time to kiss, Edge puts both of his hands on Yoshi's face, pulls him in and kisses him. At first the kiss is sweet and gentle but the Rated R-ness in him decides to come out. Edge bites Yoshi's lower lip. Yoshi opens his mouth allowing Edge's tongue to slide right in. Edge then starts to suck n Yoshi's tongue. This causes Yoshi's knees to go weak so Yoshi pushes Edge away, like he does in the script.

" Then I run away." Yoshi says breathlessly. "Then you run away." Edge repeats. Edge looks at Yoshi. He really wants to kiss him again but he controls his self.

" You're a really great kisser." '_ OMG did I just say that out loud shit'_ Edge thinks and curses him self.

Yoshi giggles. " You are to but I wouldn't expect anything less from Edge." Yoshi winks. "I'm going back to sleep night Edge." Yoshi crawls back into his bed to sleep.

'_This is going to be interesting…very interesting."_

**

* * *

**

**Friday night SMACKDOWN**

Shannon was in his best diva friend's, Layla, dressing room trying to calm his nerves. His big scene with Kane was next and he was nervous.

" Lay what if I mess up?" Shannon whines.

"I don't know why you are so nervous. You've done many backstage clips. Why are you so nervous about this one." Layla ask. She made perfect sense. Why was he so nervous?

" I don't know its just I'm working with the Undertaker…if I do good, this could really catapult my career and how many people can say they helped the Undertaker." Shannon says. Layla laughs at his crazy rant.

" At least you get to work with somebody you like." Layla response. She was talking about Michelle McCool. She couldn't stand her. She thought she was the Queen B.

Shannon laughs. " Don't laugh your suppose to fell sorry for me." Layla says with a pout.

"Shannon." Trey yells. "You gotta go with us because we go back on air in 5 and your live next." Trey says. "Wish me luck." Shannon says to Layla as he walks out of the room.

The clip goes off with out a hit and Shannon is very happy about that. He was making his way back to Layla's dressing room when he was stopped by Taker.

"You good Shannon." Taker says. "Thanks." "Walk with me to catering." Mark request, well more like demands. Shannon walks to catering with him. Taker goes and gets them some food while Shannon goes and sit's a table. Taker comes back and sit the food on the table and sits down. They begin to eat.

"Has anyone made fun of you about this storyline." Taker ask sincerely. He heard through the grapevine that a lot of people were jealous of Shannon right now and he wanted to make sure he was ok.

" No not yet but they will." Shannon says. " It just comes with the fame." Shannon laughs.

"Well if someone messes with you let me know and I'll take care of them." Taker replies.

" Ok I will." " I gotta go now before Layla thinks I ditched her see ya." Shannon says and walks out of catering.

"Aww that is soo cute…Well if someone messes with you let me know and I'll take care of them." Layla says in her best Undertaker voice. Shannon laughs so hard he falls off the couch.

"I'm starting to think you two are a real couple." Layla says with a smirk. "What? Mark is as straight as they come." Shannon says still laughing from Layla's impression.

"And you?" Layla ask. Shannon smiles and then bites his lips to keep from laughing. "What?" Layla ask, trying to figure out what she missed.

"I would let Mark tap this…only Mark." Shannon say. He can't believe he just admitted that. Layla laughs. She knew this all along.

"You can't tell anyone I said that." Shannon says putting his face in his hands. "Tell anyone… so you can tell the whole world my crush…honey your secret is safe with me." Layla replies. Shannon knew she was telling the truth.

Layla begins to laugh. "Stop Laughing!"

A/N: Shannon wants Mark to hit that LOL. More soon to come.


	5. Chilling Out

Its Saturday morning and Miz is laying in his and Chris Jericho's bed. Mr. McMahon gave all of the Superstars the weekend off.

Miz was in bed reading his script for Monday night. Miz gets easily distracted so he looked down at his self, of course. He was only wearing one of Chris's dress shrits. '_Maybe I should changes… Naw I look good.' _He then goes back to the script.

He reads the script and laughs. He and Chris were suppose to be the " Hate each other then Love each other" couple. They were suppose to battle for a while until Chris makes his move then they live happily ever after. Chris laughs again. '_Life is a circle I guess.'_ Chris thinks. This is exactly how he and Chris got together.

When Miz first entered the WWE, Chris used to make fun of him. He used to call him a reality show has-been and Miz used to call Chris a washed up wrestler, so as far as he was concerned they were even.

One day when they were having their usual midday battle, Chris grabbed his face and kissed him. The rest is history.

The bedroom door opens, snapping Mike back to reality. It was Chris. He had just came back from a meeting with his editors for his book. He was really excited about this book. It was his way of confessing and finally telling the truth. Chris takes of his suit jacket and tie, unbuttons his shirt and crawls into bed next to Mike.

"What are you doing?" Chris ask wrapping his arms around Mike's waist.

"Reading our script. Look." Miz says shoving the script in Chris's face. Chris reads the script and laughs.

" Life come full circle doesn't it." Chris responds.

" That's what I thought. I'm starting to rub off on you." Mike says and Chris laughs.

"Hey, we're almost done with the book." Chris starts. "But I'm going to add one more part to it."

"About what?" Mike ask. He was very curious what else could possible go into that book. That book has about a million parts to it.

"About us." Chris states. Mike looks at he in a surprised face.

"What I thought-" Mike is immediately cut off by a wave of Chris's hand.

" I'm too old for secrets and sneaking around. I wanna be out at all cost. Are you ok with this?" Chris asked worried Mike will say no to this.

"Yeah I'm fine with this you know I don't care." Nike says Truthfully. Mike wanted people to know about them a long time ago but Chris always stopped him. He always told him the time wasn't right.

"Good now come here." Chris says pull Mike closer, if that was even possible.

"No NO we are not having sex, we are going to practice our lines mister." Mike says push Chris away. "Get your script come on."

Chris looks at him and gives him a pout but he knows better than to argue so he grabs his script and starts to practice.

**

* * *

**

**St. Louis, MO-Randy Orton's house.**

"Look I'm only doing this to to to…shit I can't remember." Randy yells in frustration. Every time he gets to this line he messes it up.

"I think we need a break." Evan says while rubbing his face. They had been practicing for 3 hours.

" Yea I order some pizza." Randy says and grabs the phone. He places the order and then sits on the couch next to Evan. "Pizza will be here in 15 minutes."

"This storyline is kind of stupid and makes you seem like a fan boy." Evan says.

Their storyline went a little something like this: Since Evan gets beat up a lot Randy was going to start helping him win his matches by distracting the other guy. This will eventually bring them together but trouble will come their way as wall. I know right crony as sin.

"Fanboying?" Randy says confused. Evan Laughs. "Never mind."

A comfortable silence fills the room until Evan looks at Randy's arms. "I love your tattoos. They're so cool. May I?" Evan ask wanting to touch them. "Sure." Evan grabs Randy's arm and starts to touch his tattoos, tracing them with his fingers.

"Did they hurt?" Evan asks still focused on the tattoos.

"Yea but they were worth it. You should get some." Randy replies with his neyes close. He likes how Evan's hands are filling up his arm.

"No I'm afraid of needles. Every time I get a shot they have to put me to sleep." Evan says. "I tend to freak out…a lot."

Randy laughs because he can picture Evan flipping out all over the doctor's office.

"You know-" Randy starts but when he turns around and looks into Evan's eyes he is soon cut off. "_Wow he has really pretty eyes and he looks too cute right now… WAIT WHAT NO I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT…but he does look cute and those lips…NO STOP THINKING.' _Randy continues to battle with him self until Evan brings him back to reality.

"Randy Randy they doorbell is ringing."

"Oh its probably the pizza. I'll get it.

**

* * *

**

**Ted House**

Ted and Cody didn't need to practice, well at least Ted didn't. The storyline given to them was originally written for him and Maryse. All the writers had to do was switch out Maryse's name for Cody's name and change a few lines to make them "gender happy". So they decided to play a video game instead of practicing.

"Don't cheat." Cody says focused on the game.

"I'm not I'm just better at this." Ted says trying to stir something up inside of Cody.

"I would glare at you but I can't take my eyes off the screen." Ted laughs. They continue to battle for another hour but Cody gives up.

"I'm hungry. I'll cook something." Cody gets up and goes to the kitchen with Ted following him. Cody bets everything he needs out of the refrigerator and cabinets and starts to cook. His back facing Ted.

As Ted watches Cody cook, he has the urge to wrap his arms around Cody's waist. To hug him tight and kiss him up. He shakes these feeling as soon as they come into his mind. " What are you cooking?" Ted ask.

"Chicken and mixed vegetables with rice." Cody responds. Cody turns around and looks at Ted. "Do you have cookie mix?" Ted nods. "I'll make cookies too." Cody turns back around to finish cooking.

'_He would be a good wife.' _Ted smiles. _'Yep my perfect wife.'_

* * *

Shawn is currently on the phone talking to JoMo about their storyline. Since Shawn was the new GM he was going to use his power to get John. Then when they were together, he was going to elevate his status but then Wade Barrett from the nexus was going to try and steal him away. It was a funny storyline, or so they thought.

"Most of these lines make you sound corny Michaels." John says

"You too." Shawn quickly retorts. Morrison laughs and looks at the clock on his bedroom wall.

"We have been on the phone for 6 hours. Its going to be some serious long distance charges on my phone bill."

"Really we have been talking that long. I didn't notice." Shawn says. He really didn't notice. He like talking to John. John was funny and made him happy. "About those lond distance charges I'll pay for them since I called you."

"No I got it . I was just saying." John says quickly. He was not about to let him pay for his phone bill.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Shawn ask. He wanted to call him tomorrow but he wanted to make sure he wasn't busy.

"I'm taking my little sister out. It's her 21st birthday and I told her I'll take her to the club." John says back. "I'll call you after I get back to tell you about it and by the way she is your biggest fan. She was so happy when I told her we were doing this storyline together. She is such a fan girl."

Shawn laughs. "Tell her I said happy birthday." Shawn hears John yawn. "Are you tired?" "We can talk later."

"No I'm fi*yawns* ok I'm sleepy. I'll call you tomorrow." John says in defeat.

"Ok Goodnight."

"Nite Nite."

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: I know John Cena/Brian aren't in the chapter. You will find out what they did in the next chapter.

Sorry for not updating sooner.

Also I wrote a True Blood fic and posted it. Check that story out to and review it.

Thanks for reading


	6. Progress

"OMG you saw hi-" Melina is cut off by Brian's hand covering her mouth.

"Could you not talk so LOUD." Brian says emphasizing the loud.

"Sorry." Melina says in a softer voice. "But OMG you saw his… penis." Melina says in a surprise but confused voice. " How did this happen?"

"Well."

**LAST SATURDAY**

Brian decided, well was forced, to go home with John Cena. John wanted to work on his lines and their chemistry because he wanted everything to be perfect. Brian, of course, said no the first few times but finally gave in.

John's house was huge. I mean HUGE. The first few hours they were at John's house, he just ran around it like a child. They then ate, courtesy of Brian cooking, and practiced lines for the rest of the day until they decided to go to sleep.

Since John's house was huge, Brian got a little lost. He was coming back from the kitchen. He had got a glass of water and a little snack and was on his way back to his room. While trying to locate his room, he heard a lot of water running. He followed the noise to the bathroom that was closest to John's room. He opened up the door to turn off the water but got another surprise instead.

He saw John in the shower and he couldn't help but stare. John was build up nice. He had just enough muscle everywhere and as his eyes began to wander lower he saw just how much John was build up. _'OMG its huge.'_ He shook his head and looked around. John hadn't noticed him standing there so he ran out of his bathroom, closed the door, and ran back to his room. He still doesn't know how he found his room so fast.

* * *

"That's crazy funny." Melina says laughing. "So is it big?"

"What?" Brian looks at her as if she had just went crazy.

"Don't look at me like that. Is he?"

Brian blushes at the memory. "Yes…Very."

"OMG you have-" Melina is cut off by Maryse and Cody entering the room.

"What are you guys talking about?" Maryse asks.

"Brain say John C's dick." Melina says extremely fast.

"Melina." Brian yells. That girl can not keep a secret.

"Is he big?" Maryse ask.

"Brian says he is."

"Guys don't embarrass him." Cody says coming to Brian's aid.

"Thank you Cody."

"Whatever." Maryse says and sits down next to Brian and Cody sits down next to Melina.

"I can't believe you got Ted/Maryse's storyline." Melina says pointing at Cody.

"Yea its gonna be hard playing Maryse." Cody says with a giggle. Ted and Cody's storyline starts tonight with Ted introducing him as the new Virgil. They won't know they're lovers till later.

"Yea its gonna be hard playing a bitch wait you already got that down pat." Maryse says earning a high-five from Melina.

"That's the reason why you don't have a storyline or airtime for the next few weeks." Cody replies earning a high-five from Brian.

"Ok ok we're even." Maryse says calling a truce. "Where is Yo-Yo and Evvy?"

"Yoshi is with Edge they are about to film their scene and Evan is with Randy." Brian says then takes a sip of water.

"And JoMo?" Maryse asks.

"With Shawn, they talk a lot when they are together." Cody replies.

They all laugh at what Cody says. JoMo and Shawn were truly one in the same.

* * *

Edge didn't know how he ended up in this position.

Edge was sitting in one of the chairs in the dressing room with Yoshi sitting on top of him making out. Edge knew that they have had to be in that position for at least 10 minutes but for the life of him he couldn't remember how they got there.

As Edge pushes his tongue in Yoshi's mouth and lets his hands fill up Yoshi, he wonders how they got here.

He remembers Yoshi coming in saying he wanted to practice a little and he said ok and the next thing he knew he had Yoshi on top of him sucking his face off. Maybe he grabbed Yoshi or maybe Yoshi pushed him onto the chair. Whatever the case maybe, he liked this and he didn't want this to stop.

*KNOCKING*

Edge and Yoshi break apart. "Yes." Edge calls out breathlessly.

"Its time for you to come and shoot you scene and if you find Yoshi before I do just take him to the scene with you." Trey says through the door and walks away.

Edge licks his lips and looks up at Yoshi who is currently biting his lips.

"Lets finish this later." Edge says.

"Hai."

* * *

"That was great." Evan starts. "The fans were really surprised when you came out there like that. Do you think they suspect the storyline." Evan continues to talk as Randy semi listens. Normally by now Randy would have told a regular person to shut the hell up but Randy liked to hear Evan talk. He liked talking to Evan. Hell he just liked to be in his presence. When he was with Evan, he was always calm. He never had an IED flare or anything. Evan was different…Special.

"What do you think Randy?"

"Umm I think its great." Randy says hoping that was the right answer considering the fact that he hadn't really been listening. "Oh me too."

* * *

"Hey Brian."

'_Oh shit.'_ Brian thinks as John Cena calls out his name.

"Hey we are shooting our scene now. Trey told me to go find you."

"Ok." Brian says and follows John to the location. As they walked, Brian's mind started to drift off to last Saturday when he saw John naked. He started to blush badly.

"Hey are you ok? Your face is all red." John says

" No I'm fine. I get like this when I'm nervous about a scene." Brian replies. _'Lord help me through this one.'_ Brian thinks as they walk to the set to shoot their scene.

* * *

It's the end of the night and while most of the superstars are tired and just want to go to sleep. John Morrison is fired up and wants to do something.

"Lets go see a movie." He says to the nine other superstars in the room.

"Ok what do we wanna see?" Chris asks

" The Last Exorcism." John M says. Everyone agrees to this movie and the plans are set but then Brian notices something.

"Where is Adam and Yoshi?" Brain asks looked around.

"Adam said Yoshi got sick and needed to go back to the hotel. Adam thinks he got dehydrated or something." Evan answers while tying up his shoes.

"Oh well they miss out. Lets go." Mike says and drags Chris out of the door followed by everyone else.

**~Meanwhile back at the hotel~**

"Ahh Adam." Yoshi screams as Edge thrust into him for the first time. After all of the prepping there was still a great amount of pain but there was so much more pleasure. He has never felt anything this good.

Edge continues to thrust into Yoshi slowly but Yoshi doesn't like this pace. He needs this to be faster and harder. He wasn't a girl. Yoshi wraps his legs around Edge's waist, giving Edge a hint. Edge picks up this hint and starts to thrust faster and harder into Yoshi earning more moans and screams from him. Edge looks down at Yoshi and sees the most beautiful site he has every seen. Yoshi's jet black hair sticking to his face as he sweats. His eyes are closed and his mouth is open but only slightly. He looked so cute. He wished he had a camera to take his picture and capture this moment forever.

As they reach their climax, Yoshi starts to moan random Japanese which Edge finds incredibly sexy.

"Adam." Yoshi screams as he climaxes and a few seconds later. "Naofumi."

Edge pulls out of Yoshi, takes off his condom, throws it in the wastebasket next to the bed, and lays down next to Yoshi. Yoshi rolls over and lays his head on Edge's chest.

"That was amazing. Sex has never been this good with a girl." Edge says while stroking Yoshi's hair.

"Shitteru Yo." Yoshi says. "Nemui."

"Me too. Goodnight."

"Oyasuminasai."

**~~Meanwhile at the movies~~**

The 10 superstars has managed to get into the movie theater without fans seeing them. So they quietly made there way pass the snack stand and into the theater. So no one would see them Chris/Mike, and Ted/Cody sat in the back row while everyone else sat in the second to last row.

"Get off." Mike whispered to Chris. "What if someone sees?"

"I told you I didn't care and besides its dark in here. Who is going to see us?" Chris says and continues to kiss Mike.

Ted put his arm around Cody and leans towards his ear. " If you get scared I'm here to hold on to." Ted says knowing that Cody doesn't like scary movies. Cody looks at the screen eyes wide with fear and excitement. "I'm ok, I'm Fi-Ahhh." Cody screams and nearly jumps onto Ted's lap. Ted laughs. "Don't laugh." Cody whines as he holds on to Ted's arm. "Sorry."

"How does she been like that?" Shawn ask John turning his head to get a better angle.

"I don't know she must be hella flexible to do things like that." John says amazed. "Ahh." John screams and grabs on to Shawn's hand. Shawn looks down and smiles. He lifts up their intertwine hands and kisses Morrison's. "I'll protect you."

Evan lays his head on Randy's shoulder as they watched the movie.

"This movie sucks." Evan says. "Yeah Its not even scary." Randy replies. "What a waste." "Well it wasn't a complete waste for me that is." Randy says. "How so?" "I get to have you so close to me, holding on to me." Evan blushes and looks away. "Watch the bad movie." Randy laughs quietly.

"Wow this is so-" "Boring." John C finishes. "Yeah boring we should of saw the Expendables." Brian adds.

"Hey Brian." John says and leans down so his mouth is next to Brain's ear. "Yeah." Brian answers not turning away from the screen. " I know you saw me in the shower at my home Saturday." Brain gulps and blushes. "But its ok because I kind of planned that." Brian looks at him. "What? You planned that." John smiles his cute dimple full smile. "So did you like what you saw?" "…Yes you have very cute dimples." John then kisses Brian on the cheek and wraps his arms around Brian. "So when can I expect you to return the favor." Brian then reaches up and kisses John on the cheek. "Favor Returned."

Little did the superstars know that someone in the movie theater had a camera and was taking pictures of these precious moments.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **For all of the non-Japanese speaker 1) Shitteru Yo= I know(informal) 2) Nemui=I'm sleep(you say this when you are actually about to sleep) 3) Oyasuminasai=Goodnight

Tell me what you think.

Thanks 4 Reading -YoominC16


	7. Confessions

Bright light from the sun shines threw the windows of the suite waking the two men from their precious slumber. Edge and Yoshi wake up at about the same time and stretch.

"Good Morning." Edge says. Yoshi lifts his head off of Edge's chest and looks up at him. "Ohayou."

"You have sexy bed head." Edge says while looking at Yoshi's hair. Its all over the place while his hair is in place. "Shut up." Yoshi says and pats his hair down.

"So last night." Yoshi begins. "What does that make us? What am I to you?"

"Well to me you are my girlfriend and to you I'm your boyfriend unless you don't want it that way." Edge replies praying that Yoshi will agree to this.

"I want this but I'm not a girl so technically I'm your boyfriend." Edge then gets on top of Yoshi. "It doesn't matter if I call you my girlfriend or my boyfriend all that matters is that you are mine and all mine." Edge says and then starts to kiss Yoshi all over. Yoshi then starts to moan. The passion from last night is about to be recreated.

*PHONE RINGS*

"Why are there always interruptions?" Edge whines into the crook of Yoshi's neck. Yoshi giggles. "Get the phone."

"Hello." Edge answers angrily. "Yeah, Right now, Why?, ok , we'll be there as soon as we can, yeah tell Mike he is ok now, ok bye." Edge hangs up the phone. "That was Chris he says we have a meeting with Mr. McMahon. He says its urgent." They get out of the bed and make there way to the bathroom. "I wonder what this is about."

**

* * *

**

**~~Meeting~~**

Mr. McMahon walks into his office with a small white envelope in his right hand. He walks to his chair and takes a seat.

"Good morning everyone sorry to call you here on such a short notice but there are some matters that need to be address." Mr. McMahon says and then lays out the contents of the white envelope on the desk. They are pictures of them at the movies. Pictures of them in some of their most intimate moments of that night. 10 out of the 12 gasp at the pictures. "All of these pictures have already hit the internet so." Mr. McMahon turns to Chris and Mike first "Care to explain your picture." There was of them making out in the movies.

"Mike and I have been dating for almost 3 years now. Our relationship was eventually going to come out because I put it in my book because I didn't want to hide anymore. The reason we did hide it for so long was because I was worried about what people would have thought but now I don't care and if you don't like it then I'll leave WWE." Chris finishes. Mr. McMahon nods his head and turn to the couple sitting next to them John and Brian. "Well." Mr. McMahon starts. Their picture was of John kissing Brian's cheek.

"That was the first time he ever kissed me." Brian says still looking at he picture. "And it won't be the last time either." John says and looks at Brian. Brian's eyes grow wide and look at John and then back at Mr. McMahon. Mr. McMahon nods his head again. He goes to the next couple Shawn and John M.

'We have been secretly dating as well." John says. Everybody turns and looks at them in shock.

"How long have you to been together." Mr. McMahon says. "For about five years." Shawn says looking Mr. McMahon in the eyes. "So basically the moment John step through the doors you were on him." Mr. McMahon says trying to fully understand. "Yeah." Mr. McMahon again nods his head and turns to the next couple Randy and Evan.

"I like Evan he keeps me calm." Evan looks up at Randy. "I feel calm and happy when I'm with him so I want to keep him." Randy says . Evan doesn't need to speak Randy has said it all. Mr. McMahon nods and turns to Cody and Ted.

They both stare at Mr. McMahon. They don't know where to begin. "Fuck it." Ted says and kiss Cody on the lips. Everyone in the room is surprised but not as surprised as Cody. "I like Cody a lot and I hope he likes me back." Ted says looking into Cody's eyes.

"Well that sums it up for you guy but you two have some explaining to do as well." Mr. McMahon says and point to Yoshi and Edge. "Some people at the hotel, I won't say any names, heard loud sexually noises coming from your room last night. Do you two have any thing to say."

"What we do in our bedroom is only the concern of me and my boyfriend." Yoshi says looking at Mr. McMahon.

"Well this is great this is perfect because now I can move up all of the storylines. Next week on raw everyone's storyline is being moved up. I'll email you the page numbers I want you to start on. Goody day gentlemen."

* * *

"What their storylines got moved up. Put them on speaker." Layla says as she gets up off the couch and sits next to Shannon. Shannon puts the phone on speaker.

"Hey guys. Why did he move up your storyline." Layla ask.

"Hey Lay." Brian, Morrison, Mike, Yoshi and Cody say. "Basically its because we're all dating kind of." Brian says.

"What?" Shannon and Layla scream. "When did the happen?" Well for JoMo 5 years ago, for me almost 3 years ago, and for everyone else today." Chris explains..

"Morrison you have been dating HBK for 5 years and we didn't know about it." Layla yells. "Hey to be fair the only person in my family that know about us is my mom so yeah." John says trying to defend himself. "What about Mike?"

"Well we already knew that." Shannon and Layla say at the same time. "How?" Mike ask.

"All I'm going to say is make sure your doors are locked next time." Layla says and laughs.

"Yeah well…Yoshi and Edge had sex last night." Mike says changing the subject. "What already Yo-Yo your suppose to be the innocent one." Shannon says. "Edge has brought me over to the dark side."

"I'm really surprised it took Ted this long to confess to you he has been in love with you for years." Layla says. "Now he won't be depressed anymore."

"Thank God no more complaining." Shannon starts "And whining." Brian finishes.

"So how is it going with you and Taker?" Evan ask. "We're good we talk a lot about any thing. He is my friend."

"But he is your wannabe boyfriend." Brian says.

"Oh the pho- I- braking up I'l- cal- yo- lat-ter." Shannon says and hangs up the phone. Layla laughs. "They were telling the truth." "I know but that truth will never come true." Shannon says sadly. All of a sudden the doors burst open. "Hey Lay." Michelle McCool says.

Layla looks a Shannon and rolls her eyes. "Hey Michelle." "I have been looking for you all over the place." Michelle looks at Shannon. "Hey." "Hey Shannon says back.

"What do you want?" Layla ask. "I just wanted to talk to you about something in private."

"Can it wait I'm talking to Shannon about something important." Layla says hoping that Michelle would get the hint and leave. "No it can't."

"Go with Michelle we can finish this up later." Shannon says with a little smile. If looks could kill, Shannon would be on the floor dead right about now. "Come on." Michelle says and pulls Layla out of her seat. Just then Taker walks in.

"Hey Everybody." Michelle turns around. "Hey Mark." she says in her sexiest voice. Layla looks at her in disgust and Shannon laughs. "Hey Shannon can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Mark ask nervously and completely ignoring Michelle. "Sure." Shannon says and walks out of the room with Mark.

"Did you see that he completely ignored me." "Maybe that's because he doesn't like you." Layla says. Michelle looks at her. "I'm going." Michelle walks out of the room and follows Mark and Shannon to and empty hallway. She hide around the corner and watches and listens. Since she is so far way she can't really hear that well she can only hear bits and pieces. But there is one part she hers clearly.

"I really like you." Mark says. "Me too." "Good." Mark then pushes Shannon against the wall and kisses him passionately. Michelle watches in horror and then walks away. '_No No NO Mark is suppose to be mine not the punk princess' he will pay for this oh he will pay.' _Michelle then pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.

"Hello." The person on the other line says. "I got a job for you and it will involve your favorite thing hurting people. I'll pay you whatever meet me at my hotel room in an hour." Michelle hangs up the phone. _'oh Shannon you would know what hit you'_

A/N: Ohayou=Good morning.

Sorry to all of the Michelle fans for making her psycho.

Anyway I have another story idea for Edge/Yoshi fan fiction. Yoshi would be a Geisha and Edge would be a General. I'm still working on that one.

Tell me what you think

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	8. Attack

Its been a month since the superstars have come out to the fans in their storylines and also to the people backstage. Surprisingly everyone was cool with it. People either responded with an "I already knew." or " Omg that's so cool." or, and this is my favorite, "Can you guys have lots of PDA."

All in all everything was great for them. Tonight is the special 3 hour RAW where every superstar from every brand was there. So Shannon and Layla are currently hanging out with Brian, Yoshi, Melina, Maryse, and Cody. They are reading over their scripts.

"I can't wait to we get to the part of my script where I turn on Michelle, I hate her." Layla says with that crazy look in her eyes.

"Whoa now." Yoshi starts. "You need to calm down before we put you in a nut house and besides what has she ever done to you?" Yoshi asks.

"What has she done? Plenty but the biggest think she has done is she stole my-my-my crush." "Along time ago." Layla adds lying of course.

"If it was soooo long ago, why are you still mad about it now?" Maryse ask, putting much emphasis on the so.

"Aren't we suppose to be going over our scripts?" Cody ask, not look up from his. "Yeah but I-" Maryse is cut off by the door opening. They all look up and see Edge and Ted.

" Why are you guys here this is girls only." Melina says with a smile. Brian, Cody, Shannon, and Yoshi all turn and give her a look. "What don't look at me like that you guys are the girls in the relationship." Melina says while returning the looks they gave her.

"Well sorry but we have come to break up the party. I have come to collect what's mine." And with that Ted grabs Cody and walks out of the room with him.

"Me too." Edge says picks up Yoshi and walks out of the room. The other just laugh. "Those four are really cute." Layla says. Shannon looks up at the clock.

"I'm go back to I and Mark's dressing room. We need to practice lines." Shannon says and gets up and walks towards the door.

"Right they need to "practice lines"." Brian says while throwing up air quotes.

"Shut up." Shannon says and starts to walk back to his dressing room.

**

* * *

**

**Different POV**

I see him walk out of the girls dressing room and start back to his. I follow him as he walks. I'm not to close and I'm not to far I'm just right. I really don't want to do this but the money I'm getting from Michelle to do this is great and I want to impress her as well. I'm willing to do all of her dirty work just so I can get paid and eventually be with her in the end. If anyone knew the things I have done over the past few years for her, they would kill me and call me stupid or a fool. But I am a fool a fool in love. "I'm so sorry Shannon please forgive me." I say. When he turns into an empty hall way. I run up behind him and smack him in the head with a bat. When his body hit's the ground, I continue to beat on him with the bat until I see so much blood seeping from him. I then take off running. As I run I say a pray, praying that Shannon will be ok.

**

* * *

**

**Shannon's POV**

I walk out of the dressing room and start back to mine. I really was going back to my dressing room to make sure Mark was ok. For the past few days his knees had been bothering him and he was trying to push himself. But I am not about to let him wrestle feeling like shit. I turn the corner and the hallway is empty which is very strange. I started to feel uncomfortable so I was going to turn around. Right when I was going to turn around, I feel a heavy object hit my head. I think it was a bat but before I could truly comprehend the man continued to hit me with the bat. I could feel myself loosing blood and my life draining out of me. Then everything goes black.

**

* * *

**

**Regular POV**

Undertaker walks towards the girls dressing room and opens the door. Melina, Maryse, Layla, and Brian are now joined by John Morrison.

"Hey Take what sup?" JoMo asks.

"Have you guys seen Shannon?" Take asks. He had a bad feeling in his gut about Shannon.

"He left a few minutes ago and said he was heading back to yall's dressing room." Layla answers.

"Ok thanks." Mark says and closes the door behind him. Mark then starts to look all over the backstage area for him. He then starts to make his way back to his dressing room thinking that Shannon was there but when he turned the corner, his eyes saw something no man should ever have to see.

There was his boyfriend lying in his own pool of blood. He rushed to Shannon's side and checked his pulse. He was still alive. He took out his phone and called 911. After he got off the phone with them, he cradled Shannon in his arms and started to yell for help. As he cradled him in his arms he kept saying it will be ok because that was the only hope he could cling on to. While he kept says that he could see the medics running towards him off in the distance.

* * *

**A/N: **Omg Shannon got attacked. Who do you think the attacker is?

Next chapter will be longer and all of the couples will be involved.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	9. Wishes

The beeping of machines fills the air of the hospital as the 10 superstars and 3 divas wait in the waiting room. It has been 4 hours since the doctors started operating on Shannon and none of them have came out of the operating room.

John Cena comes back into the waiting room with a sad look on his face. "Vince says the only person that can stay is Taker everyone else has to catch the earliest flight to Denver." "He says Denver has a big market and he cant afford for his best not to be at the show."

"But Shannon is our bestie." Melina starts. "I want to be here for him."

"We all do." Yoshi adds.

"You all need to go." All of the superstars look at Mark. This was the first time he had spoken since they arrived at the hospital. "Shannon wouldn't want to wake up and find out all of you have been fired because of him."

All of the superstars were about to protest but Shawn cut them off. "He is right. Shannon is sensitive and if he found out that we had been fired because of him he would have such a guilt trip." Shawn takes JoMo's hand and gets up. "Lets go." he says to everyone. They all get up and start walking out the door.

"You call me the moment Shannon wakes up." Layla demands, giving Taker a stern look. Mark nods his head and Layla walks out of the door. Once she leaves, Taker puts his head in his hands and starts to cry. "Please be ok."

* * *

"Good job." Michelle says and hands the duffle bag full of money to her helper. "That should be enough I hope."

"Yeah this is fine."

"I'm impressed. I didn't think the injures would be that bad but that means he will die faster and with less pain…I guess. Oh what a joyous day that will be when he dies. Mark will finally be all mine. What do you think?"

Really the attacker was thinking, "_You are Crazy. Why do I love you?'_ but he said, "Yeah it will be great I guess."

"I think so too but I got to go. I'll call you later maybe." Michelle walks out of the room with a smile on her face.

"Crazy Bitch." He sighs and shakes his head. "I love you."

* * *

"Are you Mark Calloway?" Mark looks up to find a doctor looking down at him. He stands up and says yes.

"Well I'm Doctor Kim JiSun. I operated on Shannon. He is alive and stable but he is in a coma."

"How long?"

"We aren't sure, you see all head bashings and comas are unique so doctors can never pinpoint and exact time of waking."

"Guess."

"His head was beaten pretty badly. I'm surprised he didn't die but if I had to guess I would say 2 months at the very least." Dr. Kim says trying to fine some type of emotion in Marks eyes but he is closing him off.

"Anything else?"

"His left rib cage is broken along with his left arm."

"Can I see him?"

"Uh Yes room 207." Mark nods his head and walks down the hall to room 207. He opens the door and his heart breaks at the site. There are so many machines and tubes connected to Shannon's small body. Mark walks over to the bed and sits in the chair next to the bed. His heart continues to break in more pieces.

"I was supposed to protect you. I promised you I would and I didn't. I'm sorry." Mark says and takes Shannon's hand. "I'm sorry. Forgive me and wake up soon."

* * *

The superstars and divas are on the plane headed to Denver for the Super show. Most of them are asleep but a few are still awake.

"I miss Shannon and that damn camera." Miz says.

"I thought you hated it when he took random pics of you." Chris responds wrapping his arms tighter around Miz's waist. "Yea but I miss it." Mike pouts. One of Shannon's many nicknames is Paparazzi because he loved to take pictures. A week before the accident Mark had bought him a new camera and he never put that thing down, which annoyed everyone.

"What if." Mike starts. "What if he never gets to take pictures again?" Mike says with tears rolling down his face.

"Shannon is going to be fine. Taker is not going to lethim die." Chris says. "Go to sleep."

* * *

"What are you doing La?" Rey Mysterio asks looking at her computer screen.

"I'm doing some investigative work to fine out who attacked Shannon." Layla replies, not looking up from her computer screen.

"Fill me in."

"Well I looked at the roster list of the people who were there that night. Then I crossed out all of the people I had a location on at the time of the attack. So now I'm down to 12 people." Layla says confidently.

"Como se llaman Detective?" Mysterio asks.

" Well Michelle McCool, the Bella twins, Christian, Zack Ryder, Great Khali, Jillian, William Regal, Dolph Ziggler, Kane, Jack Swagger, and M.V.P."

"You can cross the Bella twins and M.V.P. off of your list. When I was coming back from my match, I saw the three of them go into and empty locker room together." Rey says and Layla looks at him in shock. "Really."

"Realmente."

"Ok so now we have nine."

"Eight. Cross Jillian out she isn't capable of something like this trust me." Rey says with confidence. "Ok Eight."

* * *

"Shawn what are you thinking about." John asks. John wasn't even look at Shawn, but he had been with Shawn long enough to know that his wheels were turning.

"Two things one Shannon and Two Barrett." Shawn replies still looking straight ahead,

"Ok I understand why you are thinking about Shannon but Wade Barrett… Do tell please."

"I thinking of away to get him off RAW."

"Why?" John asks. He was really confused now.

"Have you seen the way he looks at you. He is always trying to be helpful and what not. I don't like him and I'll admit it I'm jealous. He is a lot younger than me and he knows it because every time you turn your back he gives me that 'I'm gonna take your boyfriend' smirk." Shawn finishes his rant and relaxes again while John laughs quietly.

"Honey many men look at me in that way."

* * *

"I love you." Ted says to Cody, who is half asleep. "Huh."

"I love you." "I love you too Teddy."

"I don't say that enough but I do love you."

"You're just saying that because of what happen to Shannon and you've just realize that life is short so you want to make every moment count like right now but you don't have to tell me you love me every day because actions speak louder than words. Now go to sleep Teddy bear."

* * *

"Shannon is going to be ok." Yoshi says look at Edge.

"Why do you say that." Edge asks curious as to what his answer will be.

"Because Shannon is the center. Shannon is the thing that keeps us grounded and glues us together. Its like the solar system with the sun or the sky without its stars. Do you understand." Yoshi says. He didn't mean to go all philosophical on Adam.

"Yea I understand. Its like me without you."

* * *

Randy, Evan, John, and Brian all talk themselves right into sleep. They were all worried about Mark. They knew that this was the first time Mark ever opened up his heart to anyone. They knew Shannon saw things that could never see no matter how close of friends they were.

Brian awoke from his slumber and stared out of the window. There were many stars in the sky tonight, so he decide to wish upon all of them.

A/N:

Como se llaman Detective?= What are there names Detective?

Realmente=Really

This chapter to me was really depressing but my friend said it was really romantic.

We have narrowed the attacker down to eight. who will it be.

Anywayz

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	10. Sleeping Beauty

Its been 3 weeks since the attack and Layla is still trying to figure out who attacked Shannon. She has been asking around but she always hit a brick wall. So today she decided to ask the people on the list where they had been.

"So who do you want to start with?" Rey ask. Ever since the night on the plane, Rey has become Layla's sidekick.

"Umm we can start with Regal. He will be easy to get answers out of since he is in love with me. Then we will go see Dolph because he is in love with you so he will just answer us with being a pain." Layla finishes and Rey blushes.

"He is not-" "Yes he is now lets go."

* * *

Layla knocks 3 times on William Regal's door. "Who is it?" Regal yells through the door.

"Its Layla. Can I ask you a question?" Regal immediately opens the door.

"Hey Layla." He looks to his right. "And Rey." He looks back at Layla. "What can I help you with? Do you want to come in?"

"No I just need to ask you a quick question. Where were you when Shannon was attacked?"

"I was with Stephanie McMahon. We were discussing a future storyline."

"And if I called her, would she positively verify this." Rey asks, eyeing Regal.

"Of course, I'll let you use my phone if you want."

"No that's all. Lets go Rey."

Layla and Rey walk around the corner. Rey pulls out his cell and calls Stephanie and asks her about Regal's story.

"He was telling the truth." Rey says and puts his phone back into his pocket.

"Ok now to Dolph's room." Layla says and the start to his room.

* * *

Layla knocks 3 times on Dolph's door. "Who is it?" Dolph calls out. Layla hits Rey's arm.

"Its Rey I need to ask-" the door flies open "you something. Hey Dolph." Dolph stands in front of Rey without his shirt on. He hasn't even noticed Layla yet.

"Hey Rey what can I do for you?" Dolph asks, trying to sound sexy. Layla laughs at this.

"I was in mic check with Trey. You can come in and we can call him if you want." Dolph says moving from the doorway so Rey can walk in.

"No I'll him myself see you later." Rey says and grabs Layla and walks away.

"I'll call Trey." Layla says and pulls out her phone. "He is truthful." Layla says and puts her phone away.

"Ok 2 down 6 more to go." Rey says.

"More like cinco."

"Que? Por que?"

"Because I know Michelle has something to do with this. I just have to prove it."

* * *

In room 207, Undertaker paces back and forth waiting for his prince to wake. He stops and looks at Shannon in that hospital bed. He starts to pace again.

Shannon is laying in the hospital bed fighting his inner demons that tell him to stay asleep. '_I need to wake up. I need to see Mark. I'm going to wake up today.'_ Shannon kept saying this over and over in his head. He shouted this to his demons who refused to back down, but he wasn't going down without a fight. So before he knew it, he had opened his eyes and was staring at Taker.

"Mark." Shannon says. He says it low so Taker can't hear him. "Mark." he says again with no result. "MARK." he yells and Taker turns around to see Shannon staring back at him.

"Shannon baby you're awake. Stay awake I'm going to get the doctor." Right then the doctor walked through the door. "How is Mr. Moore."

"Doc he is awake." The doctor runs to the other side of the bed.

"Hello Shannon, I'm Dr. Kim JiSun I operated on you. Do you remember why you're in the hospital."

"Someone hit me in the head with a baseball bat."

"Right. You have a good memory. Tell me is your eye sight ok."

"Yea wait." Shannon's eyes begin to flutter. "My eyes are heavy and everything is going in and out."

"He is slipping back into his coma." Dr. Kim says to Mark. "Shannon listen to me I'm going to need you to stay awake ok."

"I'll try." Dr. Kim then looked at Mark.

"You need to do whatever you have to do to keep him awake. I need to go get some nurses and a piece of equipment. Whatever you do, do not let him slip back into his coma." With that Dr. Kim runs out to get what he needs.

"Mark I'm sleepy." Shannon says. His eyes are still fluttering.

"No honey you can't go to sleep." Mark says, shaking Shannon slightly.

"I want to nap. Get in the bed and we can nap together." Shannon says. His eyes start to close more and more.

Mark shakes him again but it didn't work. "Shannon!" Mark yells but Shannon's eyes still keep closing.

Mark then leans down and kisses him. This kiss is very passionate but desperate. Shannon's eyes fly open and he returns the kiss. Dr. Kim and some on the nurses walk in and witness this touching scene.

"I did say do anything." Dr. Kim begins. The couple then breaks apart.

"Well Mr. Moore welcome back."

* * *

"Shannon is awake guys." Layla says to the 6 couples plus Rey, Melina, and Maryse. "I'll put the phone on speaker." Layla press the button. "Say hi Shannon."

"Hey guys." Shannon says. "Hey Shannon." Everyone yells back.

"What's been going on?"

"Layla has been playing detective." Evan replies.

"Really. Details."

"Well I have some suspects for your attacker." Layla tells.

"Well who are they?" Shannon and Mark ask at the same time.

"Michelle, Christian, Zack Ryder, Khali, Kane, and Jack Swagger." Rey says reading from the list.

"They guy who attacked me was White so you can cross Khali off." "Also you can cross of Kane and Christian." "The guy who attacked wasn't big enough to be Kane and he didn't have Christian's eye color." Shannon says.

"I know Michelle has something to do with this." Undertaker says.

"I know I'm slowly getting proof for that theory just hold on." Layla says as she rubs her chin.

"So that leaves us with Zack Ryder and Jack Swagger." Brian says crossing the three other names off of the list.

" I bet anything its Ryder." Morrison says.

"I think its Swagger. Ryder is too dumb for shit like this." Randy responds.

"When you guys find out you let me know. Now Layla."

"Yes Shannon."

"Have you completed O.G.C.C. yet?" Shannon ask. "No." Layla says quietly.

"Well I expect results soon. At least by the time I get out of this hospital ok." Shannon says. "The doctor just came in he says I have to rest now even though I have been asleep for 3 weeks. See you soon guys." Shannon hangs his phone and Layla hangs up her phone.

"O.G.C.C.?" Yoshi asks. "Don't ask." Layla says and walks out of the room.

**A/N: **Ok so its either Zack or Jack. and O.G.C.C. whats that? I don't know whats gonna happen in the next chapter so therefore i don't know when i'll update again. if i get any ideas, i'll day later today.

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16


	11. Revenge Is Sweet

Layla walks out of the dressing room and down the hall. "Complete O.G.C.C." "I will right now." Layla continues to walk down the hall. She passes by and mirror, turns around, and looks into it. She fixes her hair and takes a deep breath and continues to walk. She stops in front of a door and knocks on it.

"Who is it?" "Layla." The door swings open. "Hey Layla what's up." The man says.

"I hope I'm not bothering you." "No I wasn't doing anything." "Good I need to talk to you. Can I come in?" "Yeah sure come in." Layla walks in and the guy closes the door.

"So what's up?" He asks again.

"I just going to be real with you. I really like you. I mean like as in I want you to be my boyfriend. And I know girls don't normally make the first move but I need to know if you feel the same way or not. If you don't like me I can move on but if you do I want you to be my boyfriend." Layla says in on breath. The guy walks over to Layla and grabs her hand.

"I've like you for a while now but I thought you had a thing for Rey." He replies looking into her eyes.

"What? Rey? No Rey is with Dolph…Kind of anyway no I have never had feelings for Rey." Layla says laughing.

"Well then I guess that clears up everything. Can I kiss you girlfriend" "You don't have to ask boyfriend." He leans down and kisses Layla's lips. At first the kiss is sweet but it soon turns heated and passionate. Before this kiss turned into a complete make out session, Layla broke the kiss.

"What did I go to far?" He asked. "No but I have to do this before I forget." Layla pulls out her phone and starts to text.

* * *

"Beep, Beep" Shannon's phone beeps.

"I got a text." Shannon says and picks up the phone. "Its from Layla." He opens the text.

From: Lay

To: Shannon

Operation Getting Christian Cage is complete. ;)

Shannon laughs so hard he hurts his side. "About time."

* * *

The next day Layla, Evan, Brian, Rey, and Yoshi are all in Layla's hotel room.

"So how should we approach Ryder?" Rey ask.

"I think Evan and Yoshi should go and Brian should hide somewhere close by the tape recorder." Layla says. "Then just start asking questions."

"And Swagger." Yoshi questions.

"Rey and I will go. I will hide the tap recorder in my purse." Layla says.

"I think everything is coming together." Evan says

All of their cell phones go off at the same time.

"You guys gotta go Christian is coming."

"Don't worry we're leaving and besides our men are calling." Brian says.

"Ok but don't forget the plan." Layla yells out as they walk through the door.

* * *

"This is Swagger's dressing room." Layla says looking at Rey. Rey knocks on the door and Jack opens the door.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jack asks. "Can we come in?" Rey asks back.

"Yeah sure." Layla and Rey walk past him and into the dressing room.

"Lets get right to it." Rey starts. "Where were you when Shannon got attacked?" Layla finishes.

"Why?" Jack asks.

"Because you're the only person unaccounted for when he was attacked." Layla answers getting all up in Jack's face.

"I was doing stuff."

"Like what?" Rey asks.

"Personal stuff LOOK I didn't hurt Shannon ok now leave." Jack says and points to the door.

"Fine. Lets go Rey." Layla and Rey both turn around and walk out the door and down the hall.

"He got really defensive." Rey says.

"Yeah but his defensive state wasn't right."

"What do you mean Layla."

"I mean he didn't give off the vibe of 'I just did something wrong so I'm going to be defensive' defense. It was more of a 'I'm hiding a secret that's just between me and another person' defense." Layla finishes.

"But isn't that more or less the same thing he could be hiding the fact that he did it or was with Michelle and they plotted this." Rey answers.

"I don't know. Here." Layla hands Rey the tape recorder with Swagger on it. "I'm going to Michelle's room. I'll see you later."

* * *

"There he is." Yoshi says.

"Lets go. You in position Brian."

"Yeah recorder is on."

Evan and Yoshi walk up to Ryder while he is looking at himself in the mirror.

"Hey Zack. Can I ask you something?" Yoshi says very innocently.

"Sure ask away."

"Well Where were you when Shannon got attacked?" Evan ask

"Whoa Whoa Whoa what's with all the questions?" Zack says feeling insulted.

"You're the only person not accounted for. Where were you?"

"Oh well if you must know I was playing on my PSP."

"Was their anyone with you?" Yoshi asks eyeing Zack.

"No I was by myself but I swear I never hurt Shannon."

"I hope you aren't lying."

"Lets go Yoshi."

Evan and Yoshi walk back around the corner to meet with Brian

"Did you get it."

"Yep lets go."

* * *

Layla walks in to Michelle's dressing room. "Knock Knock." Layla says and Michelle rushes to her.

"Hey Girl I haven't seen you like forever." Michelle says.

"I know but I had a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Michelle asks

"Like Shannon…and how you made the plan to attack him." Layla says. She doesn't want to beat around the bush anymore.

Michelle laughs. "Why would I do that."

"Don't play Michelle. I know you love Mark and you want to be with him no matter what so you decided to kill the love of his life so you could move in to his heart." Layla says. She watches as the emotions in Michelle's eyes change.

"Ok so what I planed it but I never touched Shannon. But it doesn't make a difference because he's dead now."

Layla laughs. "You haven't heard the news. Shannon's alive he woke up a few days ago. Who ever you hired didn't do a good job." Layla says and continues to laugh at Michelle's stupidity.

"That son of a Bitch." "How could Matt fail me." Michelle says as tears start to form.

"Matt as in Matt Hardy."

"Yeah."

"You know you just told me your accomplice. I could tell everyone."

"You have no proof. Its my word against yours. And Matt he would protect me because he loves me."

"I'll prove this. Just wait." Layla says and walks out of the door. She can hear Michelle laugh behind it. Layla pulls out a tape recorder.

"Oh Michelle you talk to much. And I love you for it."

**

* * *

**

**Two weeks later.**

"SHANNON." Brian yells. They seven couple in the room get up and greet Shannon.

"Hey no hugging his ribs are still tender." Mark says and pushes them away. Shannon giggles and then looks at Christian. "Welcome to the family." Christian gives him a nod and wraps his arms around Layla.

"So where are those two." Shannon asks them.

"In Mr. McMahon office. He said he would let us hand them first." Evan answers.

"Lets go."

Michelle and Matt are currently sitting in the seats next to Mr. McMahon's desk. The door to his office swings open and the seven couples plus Rey, Melina, and Maryse walk in the office. Randy locks the door and then they circle around them. Like sharks ready to attack their prey. Shannon sits in Mr. McMahon's chair and looks at Michelle and Matt. Matt opens his mouth to say something but Shannon cuts him off.

"Don't speak. Just listen. I know you to plotted and attacked me and I also know the reasons why and I forgive you. Love is a blinder. I completely understand that but." Shannon stops reaches over the desk punches Matt in the face and then slaps Michelle across hers. "You have to pay. Mr. McMahon is gonna come in here and fire you now Michelle I don't care about you but Matt you used to be my friend. If you want help, I can help you." Shannon says and looks straight in Matt's eyes. His eyes begged for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry Shannon. I was in lust with Michelle and the money she gave me was to good to pass up but now I'm done. Help me Shannon." Matt pleads.

"Ok I'll tell Vince not to fire you but you will be suspended." Shannon turns to Michelle. "Anything you want to say?" Michelle looks at Shannon. She is still holding her cheek. Michelle reaches across the desk and tries to jump Shannon but Layla grabs her by her throat and slams he back in to the chair.

"Ok lets go." Shannon says and gets up from the chair and everyone except Matt and Michelle walk out of the office.

* * *

"Did you see their faces. They made me laugh." JoMo says to Shawn as he falls into bed.

"Yeah." Shawn calls out from the bathroom. "Hey come you get my lotion its in my blue bag."

John gets off the bed and walks over to the couch where the blue bag is. He opens it and all he finds is a small red velvet box. He opens it to find and engagement ring. It was White Gold and it had to be at least three carat.

"Omg Shawn." John turned around to find Shawn staring back at him. "Shawn is this-"

"Marry Me." John wraps his arms around Shawn's neck and jumps up and down. He unwraps his arms. "Put the ring on me." Shawn takes the ring out of John's hand and puts it on his ring finger. John jumps into Shawn's embrace and wraps his legs around Shawn's waist and his arm around Shawn's neck. Shawn carries them to the bed and lays down on top of John.

"I can't wait to be married."

**A/N**: So for the next chapter I'm thinking about hurting one of the guys and/or couple. Anyway review

Thanks 4 reading

YoominC16

Since for some reason I can't post the link to see the ring if you go to google images and type in 3 carat diamond ring it should be the third picture on the page.


	12. Breaking Down

Evan is currently sitting on the bathroom floor crying. Why you ask. Well Randy had an IED attack and took it out on Evan. He punched Evan in the face and in the stomach twice before he realized what he was doing. He tried to apologize but Evan shut himself up in the bathroom before he could even get a word out. Now Randy is banging on the bathroom door trying to reason with Evan but Evan doesn't listen.

Evan gets up off of the bathroom floor and looks in the mirror. The area around his right eye is swollen and dark. He wraps his right arm around his stomach because of the pain.

"I'm so stupid. I knew he was going to do this again."

This isn't the first time Randy took out his frustrations on Evan. When they first started dating Randy slapped Evan. He promised he wouldn't do it again and he hadn't until now.

"I can't do this." Evan opens up the bathroom door and walks past Randy. Randy tries to talk to him but Evan keeps walking until he reaches the walk in closet. He opens the door, goes in, and locks the door behind him. Now Randy is banging on this door.

Evan gets his suitcase and packs up all of his clothes. He opens up the door and walks past Randy and out of the bedroom. Randy sees the suitcase and his heart drops. He runs after Evan as he quietly walks down the stairs.

"Evvy baby look This will never happen again I promise." Randy pleads. Evan gets to the bottom of the steps and turns to face Randy.

"You said that before and look where we are now." Randy looks down at his feet. "Bye Randy." Evan grabs his wallet and walks out of his house. Randy goes to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of whiskey, 1843 to be exact. He then grabs the phone.

"Hey man I fucked up."

BRIING BRIING

"Who is calling." Edge grumbles. People are always interrupting him.

"Get the phone." Yoshi says and grumbles something else in Japanese that Edge can't hear. "Ima." Yoshi says and rolls off of Edge so he can get the phone.

"Hello."

"_Hey man I fucked up_."

"Randy?" Edge asks. Yoshi then sits up.

"_Yeah man_"

"What did you fuck up_?" _Edge asks. He is so confused.

"_I fucked up with Evan_."

"Evan? What did you do?" Edge ask and Yoshi looks at Edge for explanations.

"_I had an IED attack and I hit Evan_."

"You what?" Edge jumps out of bed. "I can't believe you hit Evan."

"Nani?" Yoshi says and jumps out of the bed and takes the phone from Edge.

"You hit Evan!"

"Calm down baby."

"Don't tell me to calm down Edge. He hurt my best friend." Yoshi then turns his attention back to Randy.

"Why did you call Edge? Shouldn't you be calling Evan and apologizing instead of trying to make yourself feel better by calling Adam.

"_Look Yoshi I would have called him but he left his cell phone here. I have no idea where he is. I called you guys because I thought he would call you and tell you what happen and tell you where he was going." _Randy whines.

"Well he hasn't called me and I don't know where he is. Good night." Yoshi hangs up the phone. He looks at Edge and then smiles, "Lets go to bed."

* * *

"Coming." Shannon says to the person on the other side of the door. "Oh my what happen." Shannon says to Evan as he looks him in the face.

"Randy hit me. Can I stay with you guys for a little while?"

"Sure. Come in."

**

* * *

**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Evan woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen. He was going to make breakfast for Taker and Shannon since they let him stay last night. But instead of being met with a empty kitchen. He was met by Shannon and Taker sitting at the table with a phone is the middle.

"Come sit." Mark says and Evan sits. "What's going on?" Evan ask.

"_Counseling_." A few voices say via telephone. "Brian, Yoshi, Chris?" Evan ask.

"Yeah we couldn't get in contact with JoMo but the rest of the gang is here now talk." Shannon says.

"About?" Evan asks.

"Don't play dumb Evan. About last night you need to talk about it so your anger doesn't set," Shannon replies. The other Amen Shannon statement. Evan sighs.

"Randy had an IED attack and hit me. That is it."

"_Was this the first time_." Chris ask.

"No."

"_Told you guys. Evan is all about second chance." _Brian starts. "_How many times before_?" Brian ask.

"Just once."

"_Well I'm just glad your ok but…are you going to forgive him_?" Yoshi says.

"I already forgave him but I don't know if I'll ever be able to be with him again."

A comfortable silence falls upon them until Mark speaks.

"You be stupid to go back to him after what he did. His attacks will just get worst until he finally snaps and kills you. You need to find someone else. Someone who's safer, preferably, and just better. I like Randy, he's my friend and I'm not trying to through him under a bus but you need to be someone who makes you feel safe."

If anyone other than Mark would have said that, Evan would have been utterly hurt and would have cursed them out and defended Randy but Mark made absolute sense. He didn't feel safe anymore when he was with Randy and he knew Randy was going to eventually kill him if he didn't leave. Mark was right but Mark was always right.

Evan got up and hugged Mark and Mark was a little shocked. "Thanks for putting this in perspective for me. Now I'm going to get dressed then I'm going to find an apartment. Thanks Mark." Evan then runs out of the kitchen and back to his room.

"Un-be-lie-vable." Shannon says in sections and then turns and looks at Mark. "I put all of the together and I get no thanks and yet you say one thing and he worships you." Mark shakes his head. "I'm just a wise old man." "You not Obi Wan."

* * *

"Uh Damn 6 missed calls." John Morrison says while looking at his phone. "Something must have happen. Imma call them back."

"No." Shawn whines. "We aren't finished yet."

"We have been going at it since 9, we're done." John then dials Brian's number.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Brian. What happen. Why did you guys call me so much."

"_Evan left Randy_."

"What! Are you serious? Why?"

"_Randy hit Evan. Evan is currently staying with Shannon and Mark but he went apartment shopping today so he may be moving out soon. And why couldn't I reach your ass."_

"I was…celebrating with Shawn."

"_Celebrating what?"_

"Our engagement."

"_Oh my God your getting married congrads. I knew you two would be married soon_."

"Yeah Thanks and look don't tell anyone especially Evan. I don't want to make him feel bad and besides I want to tell everyone ok."

_"I won't tell a sole but I don't think Evan will be upset. I think he will be happy for you and besides he needs so good news. You should tell him, it my give him some hope."_

_"Hope? How?"_

_"If you two can make it then he can make it…with someone else. I'm sorry I love Randy but he can't be with Evan."_

" Yeah look imma call Evan See you Monday."

"_Bye_." John hangs up the phone and turns to Shawn.

"Evan left Randy because Randy hit him."

"Wow. I didn't expect that."

* * *

"This penthouse has 3 bedrooms, 2 baths and a great view." The lady says as she walks around. "It also has a full kitchen." Evan opted for a penthouse after he saw the horrid apartments.

"I like it." Evan says. "but th-" Evan is cut off by his phone ringing. "Excuse me."

"Hello."

"_Hey its John. I heard abut what happen. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."_

_"_Its fine. I'm fine. I'm actually about to sign the lease for my new penthouse."

"_Penthouse. That will be the perfect place to have my bachelor party."_

"Bachelor? You and Shawn are getting married. This is so great. Yep we are having the party here."

_"Ok well I'll let you get back to signing your lease. See you Monday."_

"See ya." Evan hangs up the phone and turns back towards the realtor.

"So where are those papers?"

A/N: Having Randy and Evan break up breaking balance to the story and I haven't decided whether they will get back together also there was no Ted/Cody in this chapter because they are dealing with there own drama. That will be explained later.

Nani= What?

Ima= Now!


	13. And Building

"They're going to flip out." Cody says to his lover that is sitting next to him at the dining room table. They are waiting for their parents plus Brent to get here.

"No they won't. they didn't flip out when we told them we were gay and dating each other. Why would they start flipping out now." Ted grabs Cody's shaking hands. "Its going to be ok. They're going to love this."

***DING DONG***

"You better be right." Cody replies and gets up to answer the door with Ted right behind him. Cody opens the door.

"Hey everyone come in." Cody says with the same enthusiasm he always has. They all walk pass Cody and into the house. Cody gives Ted a look and shuts the door.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. They talk, laugh, and drink as always. Cody calls them to dinner and they sit at the dining room table to eat. They eat dinner in silence until Ted hits Cody's leg, signaling him to make the announcement. Cody swallows his bite of food and clears his throat.\

"Everybody I have something to tell you." Cody says nervously and everyone looks up at him. "The real reason I wanted everyone here was because I…umm…I'm." Cody stops and takes out a white envelop and gives it to Mrs. Dibiase and his mother. "Just look."

His mother opens the envelop and she and Mrs. Dibiase stare at its contents. After a long silence, well not really that long, his mother speaks.

"Honey, these are ultrasound pictures. You're pregnant?"

"Don't be ridiculous Mrs. Rhodes, guys can't get pregnant, Right?" Brent asks his brother and Cody.

"You're right-"

"See I told you."

"Mom I'm pregnant." Cody answers and gives Brent a glare for interrupting him. Silence then follows and Cody starts to feel sick. He thinks they think he is a freak and they will official flip out and abandon him.

"Oh Honey." His mother says and Mrs. Dibiase gets up and hugs Cody followed by his mother. "We're so happy." they say in unison.

"I thought I was never going to be a grandma with Ted dating you and Brent dating that on guy on Smackdown."

**"MOM! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE BETWEEN ME AND YOU."** Brent yells at his mother. "Why can't you keep a secret."

"Sorry honey it slipped."

"Whose the guy?" Ted ask Brent and Brent ignores him.

"Well I'm happy for you to Cody. I'll be an uncle." Brent says instead of answering Ted. Cody smiles and looks to his fathers. They haven't said a word since Cody told them he was pregnant.

"Dads, Are you ok with this?" Cody ask, almost afraid of the answer.

"I hope it's a girl." They both say.

"A girl." Mrs. Rhodes responds. "I thought you would want another boy."

"No we need a girl so we can compete with the Hart family because they have Nattie now." Mr. Rhodes says.

"Yeah we'll train her she'll be the best." Mr. Dibiase continues. Ted and Cody shake their heads and turn to Brent.

"So whose the guy?" Ted ask once more. "Brent you have to tell me I'm pregnant." Cody says in a cute voice. Brent sighs.

"Jack."

"Swagger." Ted finishes and Brent nods. Ted takes out his cell phone."

"Who are you calling?" Cody ask.

"Swagger and give him the big brother talk."

"See this is why I didn't tell you."

**

* * *

**

**MONDAY**

"So your pregnant and Brent's dating Swagger." Evan ask trying to confirm everything that has been told to him.

"Yep and you broke up with Randy." Cody says trying to confirm the situation as well.

" Yep and I'm glad I did I feel really good now." Evan answers truthfully.

"Well I'm happy for you but JoMo is getting married." Cody says

"Yep and I'm happy for you as well." Evan answers

"Wow things can really change in just a few days.

"Tell me about it."

**

* * *

**

**3 MONTHS LATER**

"EVAN why are you getting all dressed up. You are suppose to be helping me finalize my wedding plans." John yells across hotel room.

"You have Mike, Yo-Yo, Brian, Shannon, and Cody via Skype. You'll be fine without me." Evan says. Cody couldn't be there because the management put him on, what Cody likes to call, a "Pregnancy Schedule" since he was now five months along. He is only allowed to be at the Raw tapings or live shows, all they other shows he as to miss.

"Ok." John starts. "But where are you going?"

"On a date." Evan says plainly and everyone's mouth drops.

"With whom?" Mike ask. Evan looks at him and answer. "You'll know when he gets here." Evan looks at his watch. "Which should be any minute now." Evan finishes then looks at himself in the mirror.

"Well I don't like to wait, tell us now." Yoshi demands.

"No."

"Hey when he gets there turn the web cam around." Cody says and Brian nods to him.

"Describe him so we can guess." Shannon says.

"No. Just wait unti-" Evan is cut off by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Mike yells and runs to the door. Brian then turns the webcam around so Cody can see who this guy is.

Mike answers the door and his eyes widen.

"Hey….

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Update as soon as possible. who is evan's date.**


	14. Back Up Again

_Italics= Flashback_

* * *

"Hey…Sheamus. You're here for Evan." Mike questions, looking him up and down.

"…No." Sheamus starts. "I'm' looking for Santino. Have you seen him?" Sheamus ask.

Mike lets out a sigh of relief. "Nope, haven't seen him check with Vladimir. They're close." Sheamus runs off down the hall and Mike shuts the door. Mike turns toward everyone and looks across the room at all of their faces. Evan starts to laugh.

I can't believe can't believe." Evan starts to laugh so hard that he can not speak and he falls over on the bed that John is sitting on. "You guys thought I was dating him. I mean he's nice but-" Evan is cut off by the burst of laughter that erupts from him.

"I almost had a heart attack." Cody says while holding his chest and his swollen stomach.

"Me too." Shannon says. "So where is your real date?" Knocking is again heard at the door and everyone turns back to it. Mike closes his eyes and sighs then turns to Evan.

"This better be him…or else." Evan laughed in his face at the threat. "Go get the door Mike." Mike walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hey Mike, is Evan ready?"

"…**Randy**." Mike turns around and faces Evan. "Really, Is this a joke?" Mike ask and points at Randy. He couldn't take anymore jokes, his heart was still racing from Sheamus coming over.

Evan grabs his coat and puts it on. He walks up to Mike and says, "No. This is not a joke." Evan turns back to the rest of them. "See you guys later." Randy grabs Evan's hand and walks away from the group to their date.

Mike closes the door and turns to the group, everyone is speechless. Well almost everyone.

"I don't get it." Yoshi says. "Evan did all that complaining, all that whining, acting like he was truly hurt and then now…there together again."

"I knew they were going to get back together it was only a matter of time." Shannon says.

"Well I'm happy for them, now they won't be awkward at my wedding." John says and everyone shakes their head. Its just him, in a moment like this, to think about himself.

"Speaking of Weddings" Mike starts and faces the web cam. "When are you and Teddy Bear getting married?"

"We are in no hurry to get married." Cody answers. "Really." Everyone says in unison.

"Yeah, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean we have to jump and get married. I mean people do that all the time and what happens, in a few months they break up because the realized they only got married because of the child. I don't need that kind of pain and heartache."

"Amen." Brian says and they all laugh.

"Ok. Another question." Mike says and turns toward John. "Are you wearing a dress or a suit and what are we wearing."

"Umm I'm not sure but what ever I pick you will have to wear as well." John says and starts flipping through the magazine again.

"Great, now he's going to want to wear a dress." Shannon whispers in Mike's ear and hits his back.

* * *

Randy an Evan had a great date. Randy took him to a really expensive restaurant and booked the best table in the house. He order the best wine and the best food. Money was no object tonight.

Randy told Evan about the meeting he had with other people who suffered from IED as well. It was like a support group, like AA. They shared their stories and tips about how to keep their anger in check. He also told him how he got professional help with his anger as well. He went to a psychologist and a doctor who specialize in IED treatments.

"Well I'm proud of you for getting help." Evan replies. Randy smiles and the ask the waiter for the check. The waiter gives he the check and he pays.

"Lets go to the park down the street." Randy says to Evan while he waits on the waiter to bring back his credit card.

"The Park. Honey, its freezing outside." Evan says. They were in Wisconsin for heaven sakes.

"I know. If you get too cold you can have my coat." The waiter brings back Randy's credit cards and the receipt he needs to sign. He signs it in a hurry. He jumps to his feet and pulls out the chair for Evan and helps him put on his coat. He grabs his coat and the walk out of the restaurant with Randy's hand on the small of Evan's back.

The cold harsh winter wind blew hard at the two lovers as they walked through the park. They were in a comfortable silence. So comfortable that they had blocked off the rest of the world. They didn't even realize it was starting to snow.

Randy wrapped his arm around Evan tighter when he felt him shiver. He didn't want Evan to get sick. Randy looked up head and saw a bench.

"Hey lets sit on that bench." Randy says and Evan just nods he head.

When they arrive at the bench, Evan sits down but Randy kneels down in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Eva ask, confused.

"I want to give you something." Randy says and pulls a jewelry box out of his pocket. Randy opens the box and reveals its contents. It was a necklace. The necklace chain was pure silver 8mm rope chain and hanging of the chain was a diamond "R" pendent.

"I think you got this for the wrong guy, my name starts with E." Evan says, teasing Randy.

"No." Randy says and shakes his head. "You're the right guy and look I got one too." Randy says and pulls the necklace from underneath his coat. The necklace is just like Evan's except it has a diamond "E" pendent. "If you accept this necklace, that means you accept me back into your world, you have forgive me for all the wrong, we can move on in our relationship, and you love men."

Evan looks at the necklace. His heart starts to do battle with his head, but the heart never lies and the heart always wins. Evan takes the necklace out of the box.

"Help me put it on." Randy grabs the necklace and puts it on Evan's neck. He looks at how the necklace looks on Evan and then pulled him in to a big hug.

"Thank you, now we can move on and the guys can stop beating me up." Randy says and Evan pulls away and looks at Randy's eyes.

"They beat you up." Randy nods. "When?"

_Randy was in his locker room pacing back and forth. He didn't know what to do. He had just lost the most precious thing in his life. Evan. _

'_How could I have been so stupid' _

_The doors to his locker room burst open. Taker entered first followed by everyone else. Ted was the last one in so he closed the door and locked it. No one need to know what was going on in here._

_Taker picked up Randy by the throat and threw him on the black leather couch in the room. He shook his head and the stood over by the lockers in Randy's room._

_Shawn came up to Randy gave him a back handed slap. _

_Jericho sat down next to him and started the conversation , "You don't hit your boyfriend you assclown." Jericho the punched him in his arm._

"_Especially a boyfriend that we look at as our little brother." Adam said and punched Randy in the stomach. _

_Randy wrapped his arms around his stomach and fell over on his side because of the impact. He was in so much pain. _

"_And that's not even the half of it." John says and sits Randy up again so he can sit next to him. "Because of what you did, you made our boyfriends question us, you made them afraid of us." John finished and pushed Randy off the couch and on to his knees. When Randy looked up Ted was in front of him. Ted kneel down so he was at eye level._

"_When you did that, the first thing Cody asked me was do you have abusive tendencies, what type of question is that, he never had thoughts like that until you hit Evan." Ted said and stood up. Ted then kicked Randy in the chest._

_Mark went over to Randy and picked him and sat him on the couch. "Make this right with him. I don't really care if you two get back together or not just at least make it right between you two. I can't have Shannon asking me if any of your ways have rubbed off on me. We don't need our boys to be scare, especially Shawn he's getting married._

_Randy's eyes widen. He didn't know Shawn was getting married. Randy started to fell bad. What if Morrison didn't want to get married to Shawn because he though 'his ways' had rubbed off on him._

"_I'm Sorry." Randy said, clutching his middle as he spoke._

"_Don't say sorry to us, say it to Evan." Shawn says and opens the door. They all leave and allow what they have just said to sink in before the call the medics._

"They did all that?" Evan answers. "Yeah."

"Wow, poor baby."

"I'm Sorry."

"I know. Now lets go back to the hotel. I'm freezing."

**A WEEK LATER**

All of the superstars and divas had this whole week off and this couldn't have come at a better time for one John Morrison. He had plan this day to go pick up the clothes for the wedding and find something for him to wear at his wedding. Lucky for him they were off the whole week so if they didn't find something today, they could always go somewhere else tomorrow.

John his sister, Jessica, and his mom, Donna, a went to go pick up all of the boys and now they were currently standing outside of the place.

"A dress shop. Why don't you just shoot me now." Mike says

"Told you so." Shannon says and Mike gives him a nasty look.

"What would Shawn say about this." Mike says trying to get John to rethink this.

"I already talked to Shawn, my parents, and his parents and they're all cool with Shawn brought it up first" John starts. "Anyway we're all wearing dresses and you guys can't say no because your bridesmaid dresses have already been made and I already bought everyone those fake boob thingies." John says and pats the bag that he is carrying.

"Guys I don't think it will be that bad." Yoshi starts. "And its JoMo's wedding we have to respect that and his wishes." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Wait." Cody says. "Will I look alright in that dress. I am five months pregnant."

"Don't worry." John's mom starts. "I took care of it. You'll look great lets go."

The all pile into the store. John and his mother walk up to the desk while the others lock around.

"Guys dresses aren't that bad." Jessica starts. "They're pretty comfy actually, and I think you guys would look hella sexy in a dress."

"Come on guys." John calls and they walk over to the other side of the store.

"Hello. I'm Estelle so what we will be doing first is getting the bridesmaid fitted and then we will work with the bride." Estelle pulls up a rack with the dress on it. "Your dress has a piece of paper with your name on it. Take that and the dressing rooms are right there." Estelle says and points to the dressing room. The guys and Jessica take there dresses and start towards the dressing room.

"Wait." John says. "Don't forget these." John unzips the bag and hands them all heels and hands all of the boys the boobs.

"You didn't say anything about heels." Mike says with widen eyes.

"I though that was self explanatory, you're not going to wear a dress and male dress shoes." John explains

"Come on Mike." Brain says and pulls him to the dressing room.

* * *

"Hey what's taking you guys so long. If all of you aren't ready jus come out one at a time of something I'm bored." John yells. The dressing room door opens and they call come out.

They all wore a mermaid colored spaghetti strap chiffon dress. It had mermaid colored beading along the bust line and the chiffon went all the way down to the floor. The dress fit perfectly on them. They had on closed toe mermaid colored pumps to round out the look.

"Oh my you guys look amazing." All of the guys looked at themselves in the mirror.

"I kind of don't want to admit this but I look really good in a dress." Mike says.

"Well you'll look even better in a wig." John says

"Wig!"

"I'm just playing you guys don't have to wear a wig." John says.

"See I told you guys this wouldn't be bad." Jessica says.

"Yeah I don't really look fat in this dress." Cody says. "A suit would have made me look fat."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah go take those dresses of so John can start picking out his." Donna says and they all scramble back to the dressing room trying not to fall in their heels.

* * *

"I want my dress to have the mermaid color in it. I don't want an all white dress." John tells Estelle.

"I think I have a few things."

After trying on about 10 dresses John had finally found the one.

"Mommy I found the one." John yells from the dressing room.

"Ok come out here and show me."

John walks out of the room wearing a white strapless grown that is embroidered with clear and mermaid colored crystal beading and sequins and also has a semi-cathedral train. He has on white closed toe heels with a small mermaid colored flower on them but you can't see the heels because of the length.

Everyone is speechless.

"Guys." John says

"You look so beautiful baby." John's mom says and hugs John. John turns around and looks in the mirror.

"You think Shawn will like it."

"Yeah and if he doesn't he is a fool." Cody says.

"You're a sexy beast." Evan says. They all laugh.

John turns to Estelle. "I'll take it."

A/N: Hey so i don't know if i described the dresses good enough so i'm going to put the url in my bio so everyone can see it oh and for the wedding dress you have to pretend that some of the beads are mermaid. next chapter is the wedding and I may end it next chapter as well i dont know yet update as soon as possible.

YoominC16


	15. And Living

**One Month Later**

**Wedding Day-San Antonio, Texas- Dressing Room at the Church **

"You nervous?" Chris says to Shawn, who is looking in the mirror at himself trying to tie his tie.

"No." Shawn says quickly. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you have tied your tie into a bunch of knots" Chris says and laughs. Shawn looks down at his tie and sees all of the knots and shakes his head.

"Ok so I'm a little nervous. That's normal." Shawn says defensively. "I never said it wasn't." Chris says and grabs Shawn's tie and fixes it. "There its fixed."

"What you guys talking about?" Adam ask as he and John Cena walk over to them.

"About how nervous he is." Chris says.

"Dude that's normal." Adam says, trying to make Shawn feel better.

"Yeah if you weren't nervous, I would be worried. You're about to make a big leap, you should be nervous."

"Yeah. Hey, how is John?" Shawn ask. He was worried John may get cold feet.

"Mark went to spy."

**Other Dressing Room at the Church**

"You ok JoMo?" Shannon says and helps John take his dress out of the bag.

"Yeah I'm fine…I need a drink. My nervous are seriously bad." John says and shakes his head. " But you guys look really good in your dress so that's one less thing to worry about."

"You can drink at the reception." Shannon says and giggles. "I hope the guys like the dresses. I hope they don't think this is weird." The other guys had never seen the dress. They only told them about.

"Well it doesn't matter what they think." Yoshi says, popping out of nowhere.

"Because we look hella sexy in these dresses." Mike says.

"If they don't like this." Brian says and points to himself. "I'll just find me a new man, there are plenty of singles here."

"Yeah there are plenty of them. I think I saw my cousin looking at you." Jessica says and throws her arm around Brian. Brian giggles at the comment.

"Yeah you guys are right now help me into my dress." John says.

As they help put the dress on John, someone knocks at the door.

"I'll get it." Donna says and answers the door.

"Shannon." Donna yells. "Mark wants you."

Shannon gets up and goes to the door and steps outside.

"Hey babe." Shannon says. Mark doesn't say anything, he just looks at Shannon in his dress.

"You like?" Shannon ask and spins around.

"You look beautiful as a girl, but I love you as a boy." Mark says and they both laugh.

"I knew you would say that. So what's up?"

"How's Morrison?"

"As good as expected. He's nervous."

"Yeah so is Shawn but I think he is more nervous about John getting cold feet then anything."

"Oh trust me John is getting married to Shawn today. Tell him he has nothing to worry about."

Mark checks his watch. "Well I better get the boys rounded up. Its almost time."

"Yeah I got to finish getting John ready." Mark gives Shannon a peck on the lips and then they go their separate ways.

After getting Shawn and his brother to the alter and finally getting John into his dress, the wedding was finally ready to begin. The rest of the wedding party was lined up behind the double doors, waiting for the music to start so they could wall down the aisle.

"Remember everyone be graceful." John yells because he is standing in the back with his dad.

"John would you calm down. I think they know how to walk." John's dad says with a small laugh.

John sighs. "I know, I just want everything to be right."

"I know." John's dad begins. "You know when you told me you were with Shawn, I never thought I would be doing this. I'm happy." "My life is complete." His dad says with a laugh. John was about to say something but the band started playing and the singer began to sing.

"Alright everybody Make me happy."

The ushers open the doors and the other ushers sit Shawn's parents and John's mom on the front row. The couples come out in this order: Adam/Yoshi, Chris/Mike, Mark/Shannon, Randy/Evan, Ted/Cody, and John/Brian. Once they took their places, Jessica came out because she was the maid of honor.

"You ready?"

"Of course." John replies. "Lets do this."

The ushers reopen the doors and reveal John and his father. Shawn's eyes nearly popped out of his head. John looked so good in his dress and he smile so bright. Shawn could hardly control himself as John made his way down the Aisle. After what seemed like forever, John finally made it down the aisle. John's father gave him to Shawn and the ceremony started.

The ceremony went on as a normal until the end when the preacher didn't know whether to say "You make now kiss your husband" or "your wife." but they got through that and now they're off to the reception.

**Reception**

The reception hall was huge. At the front of the hall was a long table with mermaid color table cloth and a cream colored runner down the middle. The wedding party sat at that table. The rest of the hall had round tables with cream color table cloth and a mermaid runner down the middle with white and mermaid candles on them.

The reception started with the introductions of the wedding party and the bride and groom. After that they took pictures. Then Shawn and John went around and greeted all of their guest. Thanking them for coming and the other small talk. After everyone ate, Shawn and John had their first dance and then cut the cake. After that the dancing and real parting again.

The DJ started to play a slow song and all of the couples got up and danced.

"So I told my parents about you." Yoshi says as he and Adam sway to the music. Adam wraps his arms tighter around Yoshi's waist.

"Really. What did they say?"

"They want to meet you." Yoshi answers.

"So." Adam pulls away so he can look Yoshi in the eyes. "We are going to Nihon."

"Yes." Yoshi starts and then kisses Adam. "Watashitachi wa nihon ni iku."

"Look at them." Brian says starting at Shawn and John. "They look so happy." Brian finishes and turns back to John.

"Yeah. I know they are happy. They will be alright." John begins. "So I was thinking."

"Oh No You thinking." Brian says and giggles.

"Haha. No really I was thinking, I want you to move in with me."

"That's all." Brian says.

"Yeah. Why aren't you surprised or in shock?"

"Because baby I practically already live there. I mean half of my closet is at your house."

"Well I want you to bring the rest of your closet." John says and smiles, showing off his dimples.

"Ok."

Ted holds Cody closer as he looks over Cody's shoulder at his brother and his lover.

"Stop it." Cody says. "Jack is cool and won't hurt Brett and besides Brett can beat his ass if Jack does something."

"Yeah I know but I can't help it. Older Brother Syndrome." Ted says and turns back to Cody.

"Well we know what type of dad you will be."

"Hey if she looks like you, I'm going to have to get a gun." Ted says.

Cody looks down at his stomach. "I think you'll be perfect." Cody looks up at Ted. "And you will be a perfect Daddy."

"Hey Mike." Chris says and Mike lifts his head from Chris's shoulder.

"Hmm."

"You know the book comes out soon."

"Yeah. You nervous about it?" Mike ask

"Not really but you have to make sure and read the copy I bring home."

"Of course I'm going to read it."

"Good because I think you'll like the last part."

"I'm glad everything is back to normal." Shannon says and sits on Marks lap. The couple decided not to dance this time around.

"Me too. I just hope it stays like this." Mark says and places his hand on the small of Shannon's back.

Shannon wraps and arm around Mark. "I think we all will get our Happily ever after." Shannon says while looking at his friends. "We got ours." Shannon turns back to Mark.

"In this Crazy life, I don't see why not."

**A/N: So maybe one or two more chapters then this story should be done**


	16. Kazoku

"Naofumi…Naofumi." Yoshi looks up when he hears his name being called.

"Oh." Yoshi says in excitement and turns to Edge. "There are my parents." Yoshi and Edge push their way through the crowd of people to make it to Yoshi's parents.

"Oh baby." Yoshi's mother says and pulls him into a big hug. "_Daijoubu desu ka_?"

"_Daijoubu desu_." Yoshi turns to his father. "Papa." "Naofumi."

Adam notices the tension between Yoshi and his father and decides to break it.

"_Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Adam desu, Douzo yoroshiku_." Adam says and bows.

"Ohh." Yoshi's mom says. "You're so _kawaii_." She then pats his cheek and smiles at him. " Natsumi desu and my husband's name is Kenjiro." She says in perfect English and Edge looks surprised.

"Don't worry about the language barrier. I can speak English so can my husband but." Natsumi looks over at her husband. "Anyway lets go Adam you sit in the back with me."

They walk out of the airport, Yoshi's parents in front and Yoshi and Adam following behind them like ducks. The make it to the car and throw their bags in the trunk. Kenjiro gets in the drivers seat while Yoshi hops in the passengers seat and Natsumi and Edge get in the back.

As the car starts rolling down the highway, Natsumi strikes up a conversation with Edge.

"So." Natsumi starts quietly so only she and Edge can her. " What interested you in my son?"

"Well he's very pretty."

"He gets that from me."

"Absolutely." Edge says. "and he has a great personality and a great outlook and he's not the norm."

Natsumi nods her head. " Well I'm happy Yoshi is happy with you. That's all I want, you know."

Edge nods in agreement and a comfortable silence falls between this. Edge then observes the two men the front seats. Yoshi's father hasn't said a word to Yoshi and Yoshi was looking out of the window. Normally, if your kid is going for a long amount of time, the parents normally act all excited and happy. Something defiantly was wrong.

Edge turns to Natsumi to speak on this situation but she cuts him off. "I'll explain later."

"We're here." Kenjiro says and parks the car in their drive way. They all get out of the car and pile into the house.

"Yoshi go show Edge where you two will be sleeping." Natsumi says and Yoshi grabs Edge's hand and guides him upstairs.

"How did she know my stage name?"

"She watches WWE."

"And she is going to let us sleep in the same bed?"

"Yeah my mom isn't the traditional Japanese mommy."

"I've noticed. She's pretty cool."

Yoshi chuckles and opens the third door on the right. "This is our room." Edge enters the room and looks around. There is a queen size bed with a large window above it. A desk, a few chairs, a bookshelf, dressers and the closet door was to the right of the bed, but there was something missing.

"There is no TV in my room. My parents don't believe in having TV in the bedrooms but there is a TV in the living room, game room, and a smaller one in the kitchen." Yoshi points out.

"Ok." Edge says and puts his bag down and looks over at the bed. "Mmm that's a big bed, we could do a lot on it."

"The only thing going down on that bed is sleep."

"Baby." Edge whines.

"No, we can't, you know I'm loud."

Edge sighs in disappointment. "Whatever."

"ADAM." Natsumi yells. "Come help me and Yoshi get down here and talk to your father." The couple walk down the steps, rather slowly.

"Edge, I'm in the kitchen." Edge walks to the kitchen and Yoshi walks in the living room with his dad.

* * *

Edge walks into the kitchen.

"Here." Natsumi hands Edge a knife. "Start cutting the vegetables." Edge starts cutting the peppers. "You know I don't cook."

"I know." Natsumi says while stirring a pot. "So I owe you an explanation."

"Hai." Adam replies.

"Kawaii." She says and Edge laughs.

"Well, a long time ago Yoshi told us that he was gay. I was ok with that. I actually knew he was gay but I'm his mother so I should be the first to know. Anyway, my husband on the other hand way not ok with this ever since then their relationship has been rocky. You see my husband is very traditional and traditionally being gay in Japan was bad even though there is evidence that our Japanese ancestors participated in same-sex relations but he still is very much against homosexuality." Natsumi stops and drops some of the peppers in the pot that Edge cut up and the continues. "Ever since then they have been like this. If it wasn't for me, they would never speak to each other again."

"What do you mean?" Edge ask.

"Well Kenjiro had some choice words to say to Yoshi so I kicked Kenjiro out of the house. He came back and they promised to be nice to one another but-

"_URUSAI_!" Natsumi looks up at Edge and Edge looks back her. They run out of the kitchen

* * *

Yoshi walks in the room and sits on the couch. His dad looks at him from the chair he is sitting in and then goes back to watching TV.

"Are you going to talk to me dad?" Yoshi ask and gets no response. "Dad, I know you are disappointed with me but-."

"You're right I am disappointed with you." Kenjiro says never looking away from the TV screen.

"Tell me what do you want me to do?" Yoshi says.

Kenjiro looks at Yoshi. "I want you to be normal, stop being gay." Yoshi rolls his eyes. "Don't roll you're eyes at me. I'm being serious."

"So am I. This is me. I can't change me, not for me or anyone else. I'm sorry that we can't have a normal relationship but you're still my dad and I love you."

"_URUSAI_!" Don't sit their and pull that innocent bullshit and try and make me feel bad." Kenjiro gets up out of his seat and Yoshi gets off the couch, he would not be intimidated.

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. Maybe its your conscious." Yoshi says, holding back his anger.

"I've tried to be nice and respectful to you and your mother's wishes but I can't take it. All of the question and the lies I have to tell people."

"Why don't you tell them that your son is gay?"

"Don't you know what that would do to my status."

"See, it's all about you and your company and your money, fuck that if you really loved me you wouldn't care."

"I haven't love you in a long time." Kenjiro says forcefully.

"Get out." Yoshi and Kenjiro turn to their right and see Natsumi and Edge standing in the doorway.

"Get out Kenjiro. I told you I won't have this in my house. Yoshi is your son. How can you say something like that."

"I don't want a gay for a son."

" Well I don't want you as a husband. So when you come to your sense you come back."

Kenjiro grabs his coat and lives the house. When the door slams, Yoshi drops to the floor and starts to cry. Natsumi and Edge runs his side.

"I just want him to love me." Yoshi says in between crying. "I want to make him proud." Yoshi continues to cry until he cries himself to sleep. Edge picks him up and takes in to bed. He undresses him and puts him under the sheets then walks back downstairs to the kitchen.

"We need to find Kenjiro." Naofumi says while putting on her jacket.

"Where would he be?"

"I know come on."

Edge and Natsumi got in Natsumi's car and drove downtown and pulled up in front of a restaurant.

"A restaurant?" Edge questions.

"Yeah, I kicked him out before he ate." Natsumi says. "Lets go."

They walk into the restaurant and stop at the door and scan the place.

"There he is." Natsumi points. "Talk to him, I'll be at the bar."

"What? Me? You're his wife."

"And your Yoshi's boyfriend, now go."

Edge walked over to Kenjiro who was stilling with his back to the door. Edge sits in the chair across from Kenjiro. Kenjiro looks up and rolls his eyes.

"How's the food here?" Edge ask.

"Its good." Kenjiro says and looks away.

"You really hurt Yoshi." Edge says, testing the waters.

"I know." Kenjiro sighs and a tear falls down his face. "I try, you know, but I guess its jus my old ways. What's that saying 'can't teach a old dog new tricks'."

"Yeah but is it worth it, I mean loosing your wife and son over bullshit." Edge starts. "Ok so lets say you really don't love Yoshi, you love your wife so you need to try to make amends with Yoshi so you can keep your wife." Edge says, trying to reason with Kenjiro.

"I love my son." Kenjiro says, slightly offended.

"Well you said you didn't."

"Well I do and nothing can change that."

"Well." Edge says and leans forward. "Turn around and apologize to your wife so we can go home and then you can make piece with Yoshi and we all will have a good week."

Kenjiro turned around and made piece with his wife.

The arrived back at the house to see Yoshi sitting at the table. Natsumi grabbed Adam and they went in the living room.

After a few minutes, Natsumi and Edge went into the kitchen.

"So." Edge starts. "Everyone ok."

"Yeah we're fine." Yoshi says and smiles at Edge.

"Good. Now lets eat."

* * *

A/N: So the next chapter will be about Jericho/Miz, John/Brian

**Daijoubu desu ka**= Are you ok?

**Daijoubu desu**= I'm ok

**Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Adam desu, Douzo yoroshiku**= How do you do? My name is Adam, nice to meet you.

**Kawaii**= Cute

**Hai**= yes

**Urusai**= literally means noisy but when you yell it's just like 'Shut up' in English.


	17. Lovers

Mike is laying on the couch read Chris's autobiography. Chris is gone to his first signing and will be back later, so Mike took this opportunity to read the book. Chris said it was a surprise at the end of the book for him, so he began reading like a mad man trying to finish the book before Chris got home.

Mike sighs, "This is the last Chapter and still nothing." Mike says to himself. "This better not be a trick." Mike continues to read. He is about to give up on the surprise until he gets to one of the last pages in the book.

"Oh I cannot believe he did this."

Later that night

Chris walks through the door. Tried from the signing, all he wants to do is go to bed with Mike in his arms. Instead, he is met at the door by Mike who leaps in to his arms and causes them both to fall to the ground.

"What the, what is going on?" Chris asked.

"I didn't believe you would do it, you admitted we were a really couple, you admitted you were really gay and this wasn't just a story line. I'm so proud of you." Mike says, while straddling Chris waist.

"Is that all?" Chris ask.

"Yeah what else is there?" Mike ask Chris.

"You didn't read the very back page of your book." Chris says. Mike picks up the book that was laying on the floor and reads the very last page.

Mike tosses the book aside and kiss Chris on the lips. "Yes Chris, I'll marry you." Chris smiles and kisses Mike back.

"Wait." Mike begins. "Is that in all of the books?"

"No just yours."

"Good. Now I have to call everyone."

* * *

John sit's the last box that is marked Fragile on the kitchen table.

"That's the last of them. You have a lot of fragile stuff. What's in these boxes?" John ask, curious about what he was carrying.

"They're my grandmother's china. She collected china from all over the world. She gave them to me before she died. She said that I would be the only one that would take care of them." Brian goes over and opens the box.

"Look." Brian gave John one of the plates. "Wow."

"I know." Brian says and takes the plate back and puts it in the box.

"So what do you want to eat Pizza Hut or Chinese." Brian ask and grabs the phone.

"Pizza Hut."

"Ok. I'll call. Go relax."

John walks out of the kitchen and into the living room and throws himself on the couch. He was exhausted from all of the moving. He didn't hire any movers because he didn't think Brian would have much but boy does he regret that decision now. Brian had everything in his three bedroom house.

He knew his back would probably be killing him tomorrow but he didn't care. He was happy Brian was with him.

"They'll be here in 30 minutes." Brian says and lays on top of John.

"So many boxes." Brian groans and buries his head into John's chest.

"Well, no one told you to bring all of that stuff. I could of bought new thing." Brian pops his head up and looks a John. "But baby sentimental value." John narrows his eyes at Brian.

"Sentimental…say that to my back." Brian laughs.

"Tell your back I'll massage it if your mouth shuts up." John doesn't say anything but he motions for Brian to move. Brian moves and John takes off his shirt and flips over. Brian giggles and straddles John and starts massaging his back.

"Mmmm you have magic fingers." John says.

"A lot of me is magical." Brian says in John's ear.

"We'll have to see about that."

The house phone starts to ring, which gains a moan from John.

"Don't answer it." Brian ignores John's plead and goes to answer the phone.

"Hello…Hey Mike." John narrows his eyes, 'Why would Mike be calling at this hour.'

"Congrats, that's great. Put Chris on the phone. Hey so the thing in the book worked…Yeah ok and tell Mike he better not make us where dresses…ok bye." Brian runs back to the couch and sits next to John. "Mike and Chris are getting married."

"Wow…I guess Cody and Ted are next." John says since Cody is pregnant.

"No Cody said he didn't want to get married yet, he explained it to us." Brian said.

"So Shannon and Taker, yeah Taker is getting old so he's next." John says.

"Ok oh wise one." Brian teases. "Who is next."

"Well Ted and Cody but if they still don't want to get married then Edge and Yoshi."

"Ok I can see that next."

"Us or Ted and Cody."

"Us ok." Brian says surprise

"Randy and Evan will get married last no matter what."

"Really?"

"Yeah I don't think they will rush into marriage after what happened." John says. "Well enough of that. Lets go."

"Where?" Brian questions. John picks up Brian and throws him over his shoulder.

"Bedroom."

"Wait the Pizza."

"We still have." John looks at his watch. "19 minutes, that's plenty if time."

* * *

"So I have called everyone that needs to know." Mike says.

"Yeah ok I forgot to tell you Brian says you better not make them wear a dress." Chris says.

"Oh no we are wearing suits." Mike says.

"You looked good in that dress though."

"Suits." Mike says again, trying to make a point.

"Ok whatever you want." Chris says.

Mike jumps in surprise.

"What?" Chris ask.

"Its my phone, I forgot I put it on vibrate." Mike took his phone out and answered it.

"Hey its Evan."

"Hey didn't I just talk to you." Mike says jokingly.

"Yeah but I forgot to ask you if you are coming to the New Years Eve party Randy and I are having."

"Wouldn't miss it."

"Ok Bye." Mike hangs up the phone and lays it on the table.

"That was Evan, he was calling about the party."

"Oh ok…I'm glad they are doing something together. They're recovering." Chris says.

"Yeah me too. I'm happy. I just hope they make it."

* * *

"John." Brian moans out as John pushes his index finger inside of him. John works his finger in and out of Brian, trying to find his spot.

**Briiing Briiing**

Brian looks toward the phone on the bedside table.

"Don't answer it." John says.

"Have to…may be important." Brian says. John pushes another finger inside of Brian, trying to persuade him not to answer the phone.

"mmHello."

"Hey Brian, it's Evan."

"He..Hey what's up?" Brian manages to get out.

"Randy and I wanted to make sure you were still coming to the New Years Party."

"Ye…Yeah me and J-J-John wi-will be there." Brian says, his voice rising on the 'there' because of John's fingers.

"Are you ok."

"Yeah I'm f-f-fine. Look imma call you back." Brian hangs up the phone and gives John a dirty look.

"Why did you do that?" Brain moans

"Because I-"

Ding Dong

Brian sits up in the bed. "Pizza is here."

John rolls off of Brian and Brian runs to get the Pizza.

John sighs. "Why are there always interruptions."


	18. A happy new year plus one

Mark and Shannon pulled into the driveway of Randy's, and now Evan's, home.

"There are a lot of cars." Mark says. "I thought they said this was going to be a small party."

"Well you know word travels fast around the company." Shannon replies and opens up the car door and gets out of the car. Mark follows suit.

As soon as they got out of the car, they hear the music that was being blasted through out the house.

"At least we know the party is good." Mark says as they walk up the driveway and to the front door. When they make it to the door, Shannon rings the door bell. A few seconds later Evan answered the door, with a martini in one hand and Randy's arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, finally you guys made it come in." Evan says and moves out of the way so Mark and Shannon can slide in. Randy takes their coats and leaves to go put them up.

"Who is singing?" Mark ask with a frown upon his face. These people could not sing.

"Oh that's Yoshi and Maryse. My dad brought his karaoke machine over. At first no one wanted to do it but them everyone started drinking and well you know." Evan trails off. "Go into the living room, everyone is in there. Brian and John are bartending."

Taker and Shannon made there way to the living room and they were met by a loud wave of 'heys.'

"Imma get a drink, you want the usual." Taker ask, he was going to need a drink to get through the karaoke.

"Yeah." Shannon answers. Taker leaves and goes to the bar while Shannon looks around the room.

Everyone was here. The McMahon clan, Randy's family, Evan's family, Ted, Cody, and their families, Edge and Punk was watching Yoshi and Maryse sing , Shawn and John were talking, Brian and John were mixing drinks( they obliviously didn't know what they were doing), Mike was showing off his ring while Jericho sat and watched. There were some new couples, like Rey and Dolph, Layla and Christian, Melina and Alberto, and plenty of singles that would defiantly find someone to kiss by the end of the night.

"Here." Taker says and tries to hand Shannon the drink by Shannon shakes his head.

"Lets go."

"Where?"

"To the karaoke machine. Yoshi and Maryse and done. Now we gotta show them how its done." Shannon says and pulls Mark to the karaoke machine.

'_The things I do for love_.' "They better not have a video camera."

* * *

Evan walked into the kitchen to find Randy sitting on a stool staring off into space.

"Hey Randy." Randy didn't respond. He was still sitting there staring off into space. Evan moved closer to Randy, so he was right next to him.

"RANDY." Evan yelled and Randy fell off of the stool and on to the hardwood kitchen floor.

"Damn baby." Randy says and picks himself up.

"What were you thinking about." Evan says with a giggle.

"If you must know, I was reflecting over my 2010."

"Really."

"Yes, 2010 was good to me. Many good things happen and bad things to but it made me better because now I have you."

"Are you trying to rhyme." Evan ask.

"No." Randy answered and lean in for a kiss but Evan stopped him.

"Kiss at midnight." Before Randy could respond Brian came in the kitchen

"Sorry to interrupt but the count down is about to begin." The couple followed Brian into the living.

"Ok everyone grab your partner." Everyone grabbed their boyfriend or girlfriend or a fellow single person and started to count down.

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone yelled and then kissed their partner.

"AHHHHH." Everyone turned around

"What's wrong?" Ted ask Cody.

"My water just broke. Look." Ted looked down and saw fluid dripping down Cody's pants.

"Oh lets go." Ted grabbed Cody and started making their way to the door.

"What's going on?" Maryse asks

"Cody is having the baby." Ted screams

"Oh my lets go." Mr. Rhodes says and grabs Cody's left arm as Ted is on Cody's right helping him to the door.

Shannon runs and opens the door. "We will follow behind you guys."

Ted and Mr. Rhodes help Cody into the car and their families pile in the car as well. They start the car and speed off, not caring if the cops come. Everyone else gets in their cars and follows them.

Once they get to the hospital, Cody is immediately taking to a room with Ted at his side. Everyone else is forced to wait in the waiting room.

"I thought the baby wasn't due till January 20." Yoshi says.

"Well I guess the baby wanted to come early." Edge responds and lays his head on Yoshi's lap. "We're going to be here awhile."

* * *

"Ahh." Cody yells and grabs on to Ted's hand. "Am I ready now." The doctor comes over and checks the machines.

"Your not dilated enough."

"How much?" Cody says through his teeth.

"6 cm. don't worry it won't be too much longer." the doctor says and walks out of the room.

"Uhh it hurts." Cody says.

"It will be all over soon." Ted says, trying to calm Cody down.

"Not soon enough."

* * *

"I just talk to the doctor." Mr. Rhodes said. "They said it will probably another hour before Cody starts pushing."

"Do they know why the baby is coming so early." Evan ask

"No but they are going to review Cody's records and see." Mr. Rhodes takes a seat next to his wife. "They say someone probably misread somethig."

* * *

A hour later, the doctor was giving Cody orders to push.

"I can't it hurts." Cody cries out.

"Come on baby."

"Shut up Ted don't talk."

"Come on Cody push." The doctor says and Cody pushes as hard as he can. Then he looks over at Ted.

"Don't touch me ever again."

"Ok Cody one more big push." Cody pushes and pushes and finally they hear a cry.

"Congratulations you now have a health full term 7 pound 6 ounces baby girl." the doctor said and the nurse hand Cody the baby.

"Oh she looks just like you." Ted says.

The doctor comes out of the room and everyone gets on their feet.

"it's a girl." the doctor says. "You guys can go in."

The couple families and their friends walk into the room.

"Hey." They all say.

"What's her name?" Shannon ask.

"Ciara Trinity DiBiase." Cody replies. Cody hands the baby to his mother and the passing around begins. The baby travels from one arm to the next without making a sound, that is until she gets to Taker.

Once Mark starts to hold his little niece, she starts smiling and cooing all over the place.

"Oh she likes you." Shannon says and pokes Ciara's belly.

"Give my baby back before she likes you more than me." Mark hands Ciara back to Ted. The nurse then comes in

"Sorry to break up the party but visiting hours are over and Cody needs to get some rest." The nurse says and lives the room.

"Ok we'll see you soon ok." John says and everyone starts to pile out of the door.

"Wait Mark and Shannon." Cody calls out. Mark and Shannon walk back over to the couple.

"Yeah Honey." Shannon says.

"Ted and I want you two to be Ciara's godparents." Cody says.

"Wow sure."

"We would be honored."

"Great now you guys better go before that nurse comes back." Mark and Shannon hug Cody and Ted and hurry out of the room.

"So you think there will be anymore surprises for us in 2011." Shannon ask

"Knowing how dysfunctional this family is…Yes." Mark answers.

* * *

A/N: Well I think I'm going to do a epilogue next...maybe two parts and then i will be done...i hope.


	19. 4 years later

**4 years later**

Evan set in his chair, thinking about his past. These past four years have went by so fast, fast like the speed of light.

Many things have happen in the past four years. Mike and Chris got married in April of 2011 in a huge ceremony, Mike wanted his wedding to be the event of the year. Shannon and Mark married on Christmas day in a winter wonderland theme ceremony. After much debate, Cody and Ted decided to get married in Ciara's first birthday. The following year Edge and Yoshi were married in both Japan and the United States. Also, John Morrison gave birth to twin Boys, Jason Scott and James Shane. A year after the twins were born Brian and John were married in Massachusetts.

Now here we are in 2015 and now it was Evan's turn. After today, he would be Evan Orton. Evan smiled to himself in the mirror, that has a good ring to it.

Evan's dressing room door was pushed open by a little girl of four years old.

"Uncle Evan." Ciara says. Evan picks her up and sets her in his lap.

"Hey CeCe. What's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to see what you were doing." Ciara says. Evan then turns back to the mirror and continues to stare into it. Ciara looks back and forth between the mirror and her Uncle Evan, she is very confused.

"Uncle Evan, why are you looking in the mirror like that? There is nothing on your face." Ciara ask. Evan smiles.

"Just thinking Honey."

"Papa said you be in here thinking. There is nothing to think about."

"You don't understand, your four." Evan responds. Ciara jumps out of Evan's lap.

"Yes I do understand. You like Uncle Randy the way Papa likes Daddy. Papa and Daddy are happy so you and Uncle Randy will be happy. So there nothing to think about." Ciara finishes and folds her arms over her chest.

'_For a four year old, she is pretty smart and right.'_ "You're right."

"I know." Ciara says. Evan just gives her a look.

"There you are?" Cody says from the door entrance.

"Woah where did you come from?" Evan ask, trying to figure out how Cody open the door without making a song.

Cody picks up Ciara. "When you become a parent, you learn how to sneak around." Cody says then turns to Ciara. "Lets go we have to line up." Cody start out of the dressing room before they leave Ciara shouts out. "Don't think."

Evan laughs, stands up and takes one last look into the mirror. "No thinking, I can do that." Evan walks out of the room and into the church where his new life awaits.

* * *

A/N: Next Chapter will be longer, that one should be the last one as well.

Thanx 4 reading


	20. Fireworks

**July 4, 2020**

Edge lights the sparkler and hands it to his 4 year old son Yoshiro. "Don't get hurt and don't hurt your cousins with it."

"I won't." Yoshiro said and ran off with his other 'cousins' who were currently playing with their own sparklers. "Be careful." Yoshi yelled to him in Japanese.

"Pop can we light the big stuff." Jason and James ask.

"Yeah can we." Ciara follows up.

"Go ask Uncle Randy, we are at his house." Shawn replies while his three year old daughter Jazmine climbs in his lap and the trio run off to find Randy. The adults at the table shake their heads.

"Those three are going to do some damage when they get older." Mark says.

"Yeah the unstoppable trio." Brian says while and everyone laughs.

"Who would have though that we would all be here as a family." Mike starts. "Its weird how things just fell into place though because at first half of us didn't even talk to each other and now we're one big happy family."

"The universe works in mysterious ways." Chris answers then takes a drink of his beer.

"Amen." Shawn replies.

"OW!"

* * *

Randy was inside the house putting the meat he just grilled onto a platter. He was about to go back outside when Evan came downstairs with their two year old daughter Alanna.

"Sleeping Beauty is up." Randy says and takes his daughter from Evan and into his arms.

"Yep she didn't want to miss the big boom."

"Big Boom." Alanna repeats.

Before Randy can say anything else, the trio ran in. "Uncle Randy." they all yelled.

"What?"

"When are we going to light the big fireworks?" Ciara ask.

"After we eat."

"Well can we eat now?" James ask. Randy looks at them.

"Go back outside, we will bring the food." The three children give them somber looks and then retreat to the backyard area.

"OW!" Randy and Evan turn towards the door.

"What the-"

"The kids" Evan says. "Come on."

* * *

"Hey what is going on here?" Mark says when he sees his 4 year old daughter Sarah standing over Mike and Chris's 6 year old son Matt.

"Daddy he knocked my firework out of my hand so a knocked him down." Sarah answered.

"That's because she called me stupid." Matt said looking at his fathers.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut up." Mike yells. "Brandon, Yoshiro what happened." Mike ask Brandon and Yoshiro. Brandon is Brian and John's 5 year old son.

"I don't know." Yoshiro and Brandon say at the same time.

"Brandon." John says.

"Really we don't, we were over there." Brandon points. "playing with our sparklers."

"Well it doesn't matter." Shannon says and picks up Sarah. "You do not push down your cousins."

"And you." Chris says while grabbing Matt. "Don't knock things out of other people's hands. Say sorry."

"Sorry." They both say.

"Well now that that's settled." Evan starts. "We should all go eat because we." Evan rubs his swollen belly. "are starving."

"Yeah come on kids." Edge says and picks up Yoshiro. "ChiChi." Yoshiro says to Edge.

"Yeah."

"Why does Uncle Evan walk like that? Is it because his belly is in the way?" Yoshiro ask.

"Yes its because his belly is in the way." Edge says and shakes his head. Yoshiro looks over his father's shoulders.

"Hey Brandon I was right you owe me five dollars."

* * *

"Alright we are done eating. Can we pop the big fireworks." Randy brings the box over to the kids.

"Pick one."

"This one." Alanna says.

"California Dream. Good pick." Randy takes the firework and puts in front of Ciara, Jason and James. "Which one of you wants to light it." The three look at him like he's nuts.

"Come on you guys are nine and seven, I lit my first firework at four." They all look at each other. "I'll do it." James says.

"That's my boy." Randy says. "Now this is the fuse." Randy shows him. "Now take the lighter and put it to the fuse when you see sparks run like the wind back to us."

"Ok." James ran to a far enough away spot and set the firework down and started to light it.

"Its taking him a long time." JoMo said to Shawn.

"Let him do it, he's got it." Shawn replies.

"Yeah he's got it." Jazmine repeats.

A few seconds later James was running back to the group faster than he had ever ran in his life. "I lit it." A few seconds later fireworks emitted from the box and shot up into the sky. All of the pretty color put the kids in a trance as they watched. Their mouths hung open in shock. Their parents looked at them and laughed, if they didn't close their mouths soon they would start collecting flies.

"This is fitting."

"Hmm" Randy says to Evan.

"Fireworks, they're fitting."

"How so." Randy turns to Evan.

"They're like us. Pretty to look at, combustible, they come in a box, like a family, like us."

"Only you think about this type of stuff, you're too smart." Randy says and kiss Evan. The firework finishes. The children get up and start making noise and talking about how cool it was.

"Ok ok." Randy says. "What next."

"This one." Brandon says and picks the biggest one.

"Ok who wants to light it?"

"Me me me." All the kids yell. The parents laugh. Oh what a crazy family**.**

**

* * *

**A/N: So that's it. Done. Finished.

Thanks 4 reading

Thanks 4 all of the reviews.


End file.
